no need for an exile!
by kingdomman4
Summary: Exile to jurai arc . What happens when Ami mizuno and her friend Jerren along with concuered people become slaves of the jurian empire?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:Two wanderers, humans without purpose or direction, left the planet they once called home, a planet called Earth, volunteering to be part of a dangerous space program.  
>Jerren Ryo Gregory, a young man who has felt the bitter sting of failure many times in his life, feels there is no destiny waiting for him on his home world. Now he looks to the stars for answers, followed closely by his best friend Ami.<br>Ami Mizuno Anderson, a young woman whom, unlike Jerren, has achieved much success in her life, discovered that she had failed to shape her own path, much to her despair. When she was provided the opportunity to apply for the space program, Ami jumped at the chance, giving her best friend the option to join her.  
>In the hope of a better life, the pair embarked on a journey beyond the stars, only to have their ship struck by a meteor, causing them to crash land on the planet Mercury, the sole survivors of the ill fated voyage.<br>The closest planet to the Sun, Mercury was once part of an ancient Kingdom that had long since passed into obscurity. There on that desolate world, the duo were surprised to find natives of the planet, still alive and thriving millennia after their kingdoms slow decline into the realm of myth and legend.  
>Highly advanced, the humanlike Mercurians adopted the stranded humans and taught them their culture and way of life.<br>A year later, Jerren and Ami finally felt at peace with their lives…until the soldiers from a distant empire began raiding the Mercurian settlements.  
>A mighty galactic empire that controls a vast area of space, the Jurai hierarchy harassed the peaceful citizens of Mercury, stealing people and resources until one day they sent their soldiers down to invade and lay siege to the planet. Many tried to defend themselves; however Jurais military, under the control of General Seina Yamada, was too powerful a force for the peaceful Mercurians. Many died in the siege, but more were taken captive and forced into slavery.<br>Jerren and Ami, caught in the crossfire and taken as slaves along with their adopted people, disillusioned and fearful of what may lie ahead, cannot help but wonder what fate Jurai holds in store for them...

part 1: Exile to Jurai

In the outer reaches of the universe, Jurian Imperial Military ships returned home after several months patrol in the dark, un-conquered sectors of their mighty empire.  
>Landing safely on their home soil after piercing the planet's atmosphere, the gangway lowered and captives were steadily led from the ship's hold, closely observed by their captors.<br>The majority of the captives were Mercurians from the Sol sector; but two notable exceptions stood out from the crowd, for among these captives were Jerren and Ami, two Terrans of Earth who were roughly forced into the single file line of their fellow captives with the butts of their guards' weapons.

"Keep it moving, kid. You're dragging the line down." a guard yelled sharply, thrusting the butt of his weapon into his back.  
>"It's not my fault these cuffs weigh a ton! They make it a hassle to move, much less quickly..." he griped under his breath.<br>Jerren brandon Gregory was a black skinned boy, 19 years old. At 5 foot 5 he did not tower over his surrounding captors or fellow prisoners, but an aura of capability made him stand out like a beacon from the mass of defeated faces in the crowd. Wearing a black tank top and jeans, he was somewhat nondescript but a nice enough guy when you got to know him.  
>The guard caught a vague hint of what he'd said and shoved him yet again, harder this time.<br>Not far off, Ami could be heard attempting to reason with the guards.  
>"You can't treat us like this! Captives or not, we're still people!" she cried.<br>Ami Mizuno Anderson was a small but intelligent 22 year old woman, 5 foot 2, with blue hair and eyes. She wore a white buttoned shirt with a blue vest, a brown thigh high skirt, and brown boots.  
>"Both of you shut your mouths!" another guard growled, "Or would you rather I make you shut them?" he said, thumbing the hilt of his saber.<br>"No, no, we're moving. No need for hostility..." she mumbled, shuffling forward with the rest. It wasn't long before they were forced into what they hoped was a temporary holding area as the line wound on out of site.  
>"These guards must be insane!" Jerren proclaimed loudly, looking over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any guards waiting to strike him again; he didn't need another bruise on his back…or worse.<br>"Not to mention incredibly rude. They can't just treat us like animals because we're their prisoners." she sighed, looking down the length of the line, alarmed at how long it really was. Jerren noticed the look and peeked down the line as well.  
>"Jeez... this line is worse than the ones you find at a newly opened amusement park!" he said, eyes open wide from the sheer volume of people. Ami sighed, turning her attention back to Jerren.<br>"Yeah, I know. And just a quick estimate puts us waiting here for at least 4 hours, probably more. By the time we get through I'll be an old woman!" she ran her fingers across her face, feeling the wrinkles that didn't yet exist.  
>Jerren sighed this time, exasperated. Ami smiled at him.<br>"Don't be such a sourpuss, Jerren. We could both use the exercise. Not to mention this fresh air actually feels lovely."  
>"Man, Ami. Seems like no matter how bad the situation is, you always try to find a bright side." Jerren shook his head.<br>"Well, someone has to do it. How else would we keep our spirits up?" She replied, smiling in earnest.  
>"Yeah, you've got a point there, especially not knowing where we're headed." he said. His head tilted up as he caught sight of what looked like a bird passing by. Ami took notice as well, her head tracking its flight. It was only then that the two truly looked at the planet on which they'd landed, and they were unable to stop staring.<br>Enormous rolling hills, completely green without even a trace of brown led off into the distance; monolithic trees, stretching high into the sky almost kissed the clouds; an immeasurable array of flora dotting the vast entirety of the ecosystem splashed color everywhere; seemingly endless rivers, clear enough to see the fish swimming, all met their eyes. It was truly a stunning vista to behold.  
>"This might not be an ideal situation, Ami. But this place is just... it's..." he was unable to find a proper word to describe what he was seeing.<br>"…Breathtaking." she replied.  
>The line began moving again, and faster than Ami had predicted. Soon enough, the pair saw their destination, whatever it may be, on the horizon.<br>"Well, it looks like you were wrong about how long this would take, eh?" Jerren asked, smiling and gazing around at the pure beauty of the place they'd been taken.  
>"It would seem so…and I'm almost sad to see it go."<br>Roughly two hours had passed since Jerren and Ami had progressed into the registration centre. As the outside got further and further away, they both were amazed to see how big the centre really was.  
>"Take a look at this monstrosity," Jerren said in awe. "I.. I don't know what to say. I'm usure whether I should be amazed or intimidated!" He exclaimed.<br>"If you ask me, I'd say a bit of both," Replied Ami. "The architectural boundaries of this place... Very intriguing. But, like you said, it's also very intimidating in it's size." " SHe muttered, craning her neck to see better. The centre was a very large building, spanning 400 cubits in length, 200 in height and 300 in width. Being made of a steel and titanium alloy, the walls and floors reflected a bit of light. As if to put a cheery on top, there were also large computer screens built into the walls, flashing data by at lightning speed while the interface made various sounds.

Two Jurian guards split the captives into two groups, prodding and whacking at them with their weapons like before. The men were forced to one side and the woman the other. The emperor strode out, his steps long and smooth as he looked upon his captives. He was about 6 feet tall with hair and beard being a purple colour. His skin was a fair caucasian tone and his eyes a red wine colour. He was dressed in long, elegant-looking robes with shades of brown and purple, while the ankle-length cape he wore was a dark blue. Just from his walk you could tell he was a tad arrogant and proud, and you would later learn of his short temper. A cocktail which made him the most feared ruler in the galaxy. His name: Azuza Masaki Jurai.  
>The empress stood beside him, not quite matching his height, but still tall for a Jurian female, standing at 5 feet and 7 inches. She had blue hair tied up in a long ponytail style, red eyes and the same skin tone as her husband. Her attire was a slew of red, pink and brown. Personality-wise, these two were polar opposites. She was cheery and all smiles. Misaki Jurai.<p>

Jerren was next in line and approached the front, standing before the emperor at a holoscreen computer.  
>"What is your name and age, boy?" He asked without looking up.<br>"My name's Jerren, I'm 19 years of age." He said, nervously. The emperor nodded and spoke again.  
>"Good, now forget it. Here you'll be addressed as slave number 9631151." Jerren gasped at this.<br>"What!? That's a load of crud! You can't just call me a 7 digit number! I have a name already!" He exclaimed, causing the emperor to frown.  
>"It's you name now, boy, and you'll not only respond when you're called by it," He paused to reach for his sword, putting it to Jerrens's throat. "You're going to like it, got it!?" Jerren froze and lowered his head, nodding.<br>"It's fine..." He gulped. Azuza grinned and patted him on the head.  
>"Now that's what I like to hear from a good, submissive slave or Jurai. Now go on ahead to the scanner at the gate." He waved him off, turning his attention back to the holoscreen.<p>

Jerren walked forward to the scanner, walking into it's field of operation.  
>"Scanning." It said in a low, computerized voice. "Number 9-6-3-1-1-5-1. Age: 19. Skin tone: Dark. Hair colour: Black. Eye colour: Black. Gender: Male. Welcome to Jurai, newcomer." Jerren moved forward after this.<br>After Jerren, Ami went next. She approached the empress and waited for her to speak.  
>"Hello, captive of Jurai. What is your name and age?" She said cheerfully, looking over at her.<br>"My name is Ami Mizuno, and I come from Earth. My age is 22 years, Ma'am.  
>"I see. Well, your new name is..." She trailed off while looking over the holoscreen, momentarily pausing. "Where did you say you were from again?" She asked.<br>"Earth, Ma'am. The man your husband just sent through is also from there." Ami replied repectfully.  
>"Interesting... Well, your new name you will be addressed as here will be number 0254. You must remember this for the slave auctions tomorrow. Now head to the scanner at the gate." She said smiling.<br>"I accept my new name Ma'am." She finished and walked to the gate.

"Scanning." The computer said once again. "Number 0-2-5-4. Age: 22. Skin tone: Light. Hair colour: Blue. Eye colour: blue. Gender: Female. Welcome to Jurai, newcomer." And she stepped through the gate. After a few more of the day's slaves had been cleared, Misaki the empress walked over to where her husband sat. He was still on his computer hub, searching through the holoscreen.  
>"I have some very interesting news for you, my dear." She beamed.<br>"What is it? I'm quite busy right now".he didn't look you know the boy and girl called Jerren and Ami are not from Mercury as we once thought. They are, in fact, from Earth." The emperor stopped typing and looked up at her.  
>"Really? Well, that certainly is interesting. Bring them to me after we have finished with the rest of these captives." He went back to work after he was finished speaking.<br>"It will be done, dear." She walked back to her own station.

An hour of wading through crowds and searching later, Jerren found Ami picking what resembled roses.  
>"I finally found you, Ami!" He said with relief, running up to her. She looked up at him with a face of sadness.<br>"Apparently my name is not Ami any more. It's 'Slave Number 0254'." She sniffed at the flower's sweet smell. He sighed and sat down with her.  
>"So, they changed yours too, huh? Well, I'm Slave Number 9631151, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to shake. They both laughed a little at this. The moment of mirth was broken though as two Jurian guards approached them. Jerren and Ami both grimaced.<br>"You two, are your names Jerren and Ami?" The guard on the left asked. Ami nodded at this.  
>"Yes we are, why do you ask?" The guards nodded at each other and brought out pairs of handcuffs.<br>"You are to be escorted by us, willingly or not." The guard on the right said as they were grabbed and cuffed.  
>"Wait! Why are we being taken?! Where are you taking us!?" they yelled as they were dragged off.<p>

It took about a half hour of twisting and turning halls and passages before the captives reached the castle. The guards, practically dragging the two, stopped momentarily at the large doors. The guards stationed there gave them a nod and stepped aside. The one to the left pressed a button and the doors let out a mechanical whir, opening wide. The "escort" continued until they had reached the throne room of the royal building, the guards shoving their two captives over, causing them to fall flat on their faces, before kneeling themselves before their leaders.  
>"How unnecessary..." Jerren muttered, going to stand along with Ami. The guards sprang up and pushed their faces back into the carpet, barking in unison:<br>"You KNEEL before your superiors!" They immediately gave up their pointless struggle, and the guards returned to their kneeling as well.  
>"How do we get in these predicaments, Ami?" Jerren asked her in hushed, exasperated tone.<br>"We were just in the wrong place in the wrong time. Or maybe this is just a nightmare, and the both of us are still at home, in our beds." They panned their heads around to see the room they were now in, awed by the intricate walls and floors which looked to be made of a metal-stone composite material that were silver and beige in colour. The castle itself was a cylinder shape, and when he looked back through the still open doors he saw the extended bridge with a surrounding moat that he had missed in the haze of being dragged in. Large roots grew from the ceiling—no, it was more appropriate to say that the structure was built around these roots, which Jerren could only assume lead to a very large plant at the top of the palace.  
>"Wow..." Jerren muttered.<br>The emperor padded his fingers rhythmically against the armrest of his throne, rather impatiently at that. Jerren gulped before speaking.

"Yes, sir. Why is it that your guards... Escorted us here? Have we done something wrong? I apologize in advance." Azuza stopped tapping now, sitting forward in his seat a little.  
>"You both are in a lot of trouble," He turned to Ami now. "You told my wife that you are both from Earth, not Mercury. Is that correct?" Ami nodded and rose a little to speak to him.<br>"That is entirely correct, your grace. But, what does that have to do with the two of us being in trouble?" She said as politely as respectfully as possible.  
>"You see, Earth is not yet advanced enough for us to contact them. Until a world has reached it's space-faring age, we leave them be. As soon as they leave their native world's gravity well, we go and give them a choice," He smirked a little, letting it hang in silence for a few moments. "When they enter their space-faring age, they have use to us. We go to occupy their territory. Now, we're fair rulers, so we give them a choice. If they comply, we will quietly move in and we will be fair and kind to them. They will prosper under our rule and there will be peace. But... Should they choose the other option... They die. Obey or be destroyed, that's how we rule." The two captives gasped.<br>"You... You destroy them!?" Jerren called out furiously. Azuza nodded, still smiling at him. "So... You're an imperialistic empire that doesn't mind raising it's military arm against uncooperative nations? Ami said as she heard all this." Azuza nodded.  
>"Correct." Jerren couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rage boiled inside of him every second he was in the presence of this world-destroyer.<br>"So that's what happened to Mercury..." Ami muttered.  
>"Once again, correct. But, that's not important at the moment. Why you two are in trouble is because you have trespassed on Jurian soil, an offence punishable by death." He let in sink in for a moment. The two were in total shock.<br>"But..." He trailed off, giving them hope. "I've chosen to overrule this. Mostly because you can be used quite efficiently for labor, or personal service because you are human. Any Jurian would pay good amount of Jurain currency for two human servants," They were relieved simply being able to live. "However, until then, you will be watched—closely—by two of my best guards. For all I know, you could conspire with the people of former Mercury or even run off." He waved his hands and his guards once again stood to grab them.  
>"Wait! We may be your captives, and we may unwittingly tresspassed, but we're honest and law abiding people! Please!" Azuza banged his fist on the armrest.<br>"Enough out of you, girl. My word is absolute and final. You will not argue any longer, you will go and listen to what you're told. Do you understand?" They stopped struggling an nodded.  
>"Yes, sir." They said in unison.<br>"It's not "sir", it's "Your Grace" or "Your Highness"." He growled.  
>"Yes... Your highness." They said again, in unison. He waved his arm in an away motion and they were dragged away once more, the large doors shutting behind them. Misaki let out a sigh, turning to her husband next to her.<br>"Now... Why is it that they needed escorts?"  
>"They may be the ones." he stated, watching the doors shut.<br>"The ones?" she asked, now curious.  
>"Come with me. I have something I must show you."<p>

They both got up and walked towards a door by the thrones, hidden by a curtain. Azuza pulled an old, golden key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in the dusty, dark room. Inside was an ancient, almost decrepit looking projection unit in the centre of the room. misaki seemed amazed by this.  
>"What... Is this relic?" she asked while studying it, fascinated. Azuza pressed a small button on the machine and a hologram projected all around them. It was a large wall of text that was unreadable to Misaki. Azuza translated it.<br>"What it says, in short, is that a day will come when the kingdom of ancients will come and take the planet that controls all things by storm, and the oppressed shall be freed and the oppressors destroyed." Misaki still seemed confused.  
>"I don't understand. How does this ancient text relate to us?" Azuza sighed at this, turning to her.<br>"My wife, I love you, but sometimes you are incredibly dense. Obviously, the oppressed in this case are the people of former Mercury, and we are the oppressors." Misaki gapsed, taking it in.  
>"So... What you're saying is... This is our doomsday prophecy?" She shook her head in disbelief.<br>"Precisely."  
>"But we are the most powerful empire in the galaxy! We have alliances, and most important of all, we have Tsunami, the protector of Jurai."<br>"I have no clue, Misaki. But we cannot simply ignore this. For now, the best thing to do is observe those two and prevent this before it happens."  
>Early the next day, Jurian guards rousted the Mercurians from their tents that they were assigned to and were dragged away for the slave auctions that was taking place. Two guards pushed into Jerren and Ami's tent.<br>"Get up!" a guard commanded, punctuating his order with a swift blow to Jerrens' stomach with his pike. "You are coming with us!" Jerren and ami woke up alarmed and frightened as they looked at the two guards.  
>"What!? Where's the fire at?" Jerren asked in surprised and pain, "What happened?"<br>"Did something happen?" Ami said in alarm, "Who's in trouble?"  
>"Emperor Azuza and Empress Misaki have ordered your presence immediately!" said the second guard.<br>"Them again?" said Jerren yawning. "Did we break another one of their rules we didn't know about?"  
>"You will know who will be bought by at the auctions which is today!"<p>

The guards cuffed the pair and marched them to a transport which travelled uneventfully back to the castle of Emperor Azuza and Misaki.  
>Half an hour after arriving at the castle the duo were shown into the throne room.<br>"You may leave us now!" Azuza said snapping his fingers at the guards. They bowed their heads in respect and left the room leaving Jerren and Ami at the mercy of Emperor Azuza and Empress Misaki  
>"Today you will know who you will be serving!" Azuza intoned his eye on Jerren then turning to Ami.<br>"For you human girl, you will work with the other female Mercurians in the upper chamber of this castle sewing clothes for the royal members of both the Misaki family and the Kamiki family!" Empress Misaki spoke imperiously.  
>"Oh, that's good," said Ami, "I thought I was going to be sent to a cruel, harsh master."<br>'That was the original plan," said Misaki, "But then we thought, 'Hey, why not join your friends in hours of tediously repetitive, mind breaking manual labour', you know, just to be merciful." Misaki smiled cruelly making Ami wince. Azuza turned his attention to Jerren.  
>"Now for you human boy…." said Azuza, "You have already been sold to someone, but…. not just anyone. You have been sold to my daughter, the princes of Jurai, Ayeka."<br>"What….Your daughter?" Jerren exclaimed in surprise, "Hey if it's a chick besides Ami, then my friend, I'm definitely going to have a problem with this!"  
>"It is not debatable!" Azuza responded in a stern voice "You WILL serve my daughter!"<br>"Oh, do not look so dejected," said Misaki chipping in. "It is better than a cruel male master. Besides, she is very just and lenient." Misaki placed her hand over her mouth to hide her grin.  
>"Alright," said Jerren lowering his head. "I'll serve her….like I have a choice!"<br>"Oh and one last thing," said Azuza wrinkling his nose, "Those rags you are wearing must go!"  
>"You mean our clothes?" said Jerren and Ami in unison, surprised at the royal decree.<br>"Yes!" replied Azuza, "Those pitiful rags are not fit for any working member of the Misaki household. From now on, you will wear what we give you to wear!"  
>"But we like our clothes," Ami protested, "We..."<br>"I said you will wear what we give you and that is final!" Azuza stated. "Report to the changing rooms down the hall to the left, after that you will report to your designated masters, do I make myself clear?"  
>"Yes sir….!" they sighed in unison, lowering their heads.<br>"It is 'your highnesses!" said Misaki, "Call us 'your highnesses'!"  
>"Yes your highnesses!" they sighed, then walked out the door down the hall.<br>Separating to change clothes the pair reunited shortly thereafter, looking at each other in their new attire. Jerren had traded his black shirt and pants for a green shirt and pants with brown boots, while Ami had swapped her white shirt, blue vest and blue skirt,and brown boots for a pink and blue dress with sandals.  
>"You...You look nice!" Jerren said as he blushed at ami.<br>"You look nice yourself…." Ami replied shyly back, "For a slave I guess. So I guess this is goodbye…."  
>"I guess so…." said Jerren, "But don't be sad, we'll see each other again when the time is right."<br>"Yes we will, and who knows, maybe we'll have some interesting adventures along the way."  
>They parted ways in opposite directions and left each other for what lay ahead. Jerren was led by a Jurain guard to a room where he saw two girls...<p>

to be continued...


	2. meeting the princess

One female was small in appearance, being 4 foot 11 in height. She had blue hair wrapped around in pigtails, melon colored eyes, Caucasian white skin, and freckles on both of her puffy cheeks. Her attire was a mixture of blue and green, while her shoes were blue

She was always cheerful and happy, and her name was Sasami Misaki Jurai. Now the other one was a bit taller, being 5 foot 6 in height. She also had a Caucasian skin color, while her eye color was wine. Her hair was purple, and in somewhat of a ponytail with 'spaghetti straps' framing her face. This girl was barefoot with pink pajamas, and was looking at the ceiling with a bored look on her face. She was well-mannered, traditional, and aristocratic in nature and had a British accent . This girl was Princess Ayeka Misaki Jurai.

"Princess Ayeka," the first guard said as he held Jerren by the shirt, "The human slave you bought at today's auction is here".

"Oh, goody!" Ayeka said in excitement as she hopped out of her bed. "My plaything is here! It's about time; I thought I was going to kill over from all this boredom!"

"Play thing!?" shouted Jerren. "Look here, woman! I'm no play thing; I'm-"

The guard kicked him to the floor and held him tight by the head.

"You address your new master as Princess Ayeka, not Woman! Got that?" stated the guard as he held Jerren even tighter.

"Not this again!" commented Jerren with his face glued to the floor. "Do you have to do this every time I say something that seems offensive to you people!?"

"You can let go of him now." mentioned Ayeka, snapping her fingers at the guard with a command.  
>The guard released his grip of Jerren, and the boy rose up. Ayeka walked up to Jerren and smiled at him.<p>

"Hello there, my indentured servant!" Ayeka said as she grinned at Jerren, "My name is Ayeka  
>Misaki Jurai. And you are?"<p>

"Jerren brandon gregory," replied Jerren as he was wiping the dust off his face and hair, "but you can call me Jb for short."

"Jerren…" Ayeka replied with a smile, "that's a decent name for a human captive. It actually sounds nice!" Ayeka giggled while smiling at Jerren.  
>"We're going to have a very nice master-servant relationship. This is going to play out well." Sasami then walked up to Jerren, and Jerren looked down as she smiled at him.<p>

"Hello there," Sasami said as she gave a cheerful grin. "My name's Sasami, and I'm Ayeka's sister. It's very exciting to see a real human in the flesh; you look exactly like us!"  
>"Hey I'm surprised you look just like us humans too!" replied Jerren "If you were on my planet<br>you would fit right in."

Ayeka called Sasami, turning her attention to her. "I would like to speak to my new slave… alone."

"Ah, but why? I just want to get to know this human a bit more." replied Sasami.

"No buts!" Ayeka scolded. "And besides, you have your studies with your teacher in a few minutes so you can't afford to miss that.

Sasami lowered her head and agreed. The guards then took her out of the room and they all departed.  
>Ayeka closed the door and locked it, then approached Jerren.<p>

"I can't believe I have an actual human as my servant!" she said cheerfully, "When I heard there were human captives on this planet up for sale, I had to get one for my own! It wasn't easy, and there was tons of competition, but I managed to pull some strings with my parents to get one and my wish finally came true. And now, you're officially my personal property."  
>Ayeka put her finger on Jerren's chest and said, "I have a big surprise for you tomorrow, so make sure you get up early... it will be a very busy day."<p>

"What suprise?" questioned Jerren, feeling uncomfortable as he heard all this, "and what do you mean by busy?"

Ayeka whispered in his ear. "Now if I told you all the details, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"  
>She then sat and crossed her legs, smiling at Jerren.<br>"Now run along to your room; it's in the upper chambers of this place." said Ayeka, still grinning.

Jerren nodded. "But what about my friend?"

"Oh, the other one…" said Ayeka. I'll… ask my parents if she can have a room too."

"Thanks." Said Jerren as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

It was 9:30 in the morning and Jerren was in the upper chambers of his small room, sound asleep in his bed. There was a loud pounding on the door, but Jerren couldn't hear it since he was so immersed in his dreaming. The door smashed open, and it was two Jurain guards who came walking in.  
>"Wake up!" the first guard said in a very loud voice, "The princess is waiting for you outside!"<p>

"What!? Where's the fire!?" Jerren yelled alarmed as he woke up, "What's happening?"

"The princess wishes to see you immediately," answered the second guard, "she's been waiting for an hour now and she sent us to get you."

"The princess!" shouted Jerren, getting out of his bed. "I forgot all about her!" Jerren was still in his slave clothes and barefoot. "Just let me go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and stuff and I'll be ready."  
>About 5 minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and followed the guards to the princess. They made it outside not long after, and Ayeka was at the front of the castle waiting.<p>

"Well hello there, my servant!" Ayeka said as she moved towards Jerren, "I see you're up and ready for what I have in store for you."

"Yes princess," Jerren said, as he gave out a huge yawn. "I am definitely ready for whatever today brings."

"Do not address me like that, slave!" scolded Ayeka as she pointed her finger at him. You will address me as Miss Ayeka".

"Yes, Miss Ayeka,' sighed Jerren. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Ayeka said as she patted her servant's head as if he was a pet, "a servant responding obediently to my commands." Ayeka then sent the guards away, and the guards marched back into the castle.  
>"Princess... I mean... Miss Ayeka," said Jerren, correcting himself, "Why did you send those two away? Don't you need their assistance at all times?"<p>

"Their assistance is not needed," responded Ayeka, turning her attention to Jerren. "for you see, I have my own guardians to protect me. Azaka! Kamadakie! I summon you!" Ayeka said with authority in a loud voice.

The two guardians were cylinder-shaped artificial beings made of wood. Azaka's single eye blinked red while Kamadakie's blinked blue.  
>"Whoa! What are those things!?" Jerren asked while staring at the two anxiously. "Are they gonna hurt me?"<br>"Those are my two guardians, Azaka and Kamadakie." answered Ayeka, "They go everywhere I go and obey every command I give them."

"So... you've got wooden guards, huh? That's not something you see every day! Oh, I forgot to ask what the suprise was that you had in store for me."

"Ah yes, your surprise…" replied Ayeka with a smirk, "I have something very special for you so walk with me."  
>Jerren and Ayeka, along with the two new companions, left the castle and went on the main road.<br>"Now for your surprise." said Ayeka, "you will have the privilege of accompanying me to not only the GP headquarters, but also to the Remzia federation to sign a peace treaty. You should consider yourself privileged, being a slave accompanying Jurain royalty like me to very important places."

"So we're just doing errands?" replied Jerren, sighing in relief, "I thought you had something else in store for me."  
>"Like what?" asked Ayeka, replying to Jerren, "what did you think I had in store for you?"<p>

"Well…" said Jerren, looking up in the air, "stuff that's too disturbing to mention." He blushed a little.

"Oh I see," said Ayeka, "well don't worry; I'm nothing like that. Being a princess, I treat all my servants with respect and recognize their civil liberties."

"Well that's a relief!" commented Jerren, letting out a huge sigh, "but I have another question: what are the GP headquarters and the Remzia federation?"

"For starters, The GP headquarters are where the Galaxy Police conduct their operations. We're going there to promote two hard-working Galaxy Police officers. Oh, I assume you've never heard of such people. The Galaxy Police patrol 66% of the galaxy, making sure that criminals are put in their place, especially space pirates."

"There are space pirates too!? Now that's scary to think about!" Jerren stated as he heard all of this. "I've heard about pirates that travel the seas to plunder, but pirates in outer space!? That's something new.

"Of course there are space pirates. Geez, you humans have very limited knowledge of our ever- expanding universe, don't you?" Ayeka said as she face palmed herself in disbelief. "Space pirates are the most notorious, organized band of crooks in the entire universe. They steal and plunder from cargo ships around the galaxy, leaving businesses bankrupt and thus disrupting trade and commerce. It's the Galaxy Police who suppress their criminal activities and bring them to justice."

"I'm surprised that my home planet's never seen this going on in outer space." Jerren replied. "I guess we have a lot more to learn about such a large universe. Now what about the  
>treaty thing that you're signing?"<p>

"That's a different story," mentioned the princess. "You see, a year ago, a Federation that was out of our jurisdiction called Ramzia were getting attacked by space pirates practically every day. They called us for help, but since they were out of our range and the Galactic Union's range, we couldn't help them. So they turned their anger and frustration out on us and started with the planet Balta by looting and sacking it. Then the planet Melmas by kidnapping the high preistess and Sinaiwa by kidnapping very important members of their family council, and finally they aimed at Jurai. We called out a militia of 35,000 Jurain soldiers and easily defeated them. We later agreed to settle an accord by admitting them in the union."

"Wow," replied Jerren. "That sounds like a nightmare you don't want to live again. But at least you're making amends with them."  
>"Yes," said Ayeka, "as the galaxy's most dominant empire, it is our job to make peace with all planets."<p>

"Peace? That's funny," Jerren laughed, "you people don't seem very peaceful to me."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ayeka, "Is it because of that Mercury planet?"

"Yes, you just come in and destroy everything and take us captive. Why do you do that, and for what reason? You talk about peace, but when it comes to us, you're a little hypocritical, you get me? I guess you only make peace when it benefits you or your allies, huh?"

At that moment, the princess paused and gave Jerren a cold look.  
>He covered his mouth in regret. Ayeka then moved towards Jerren and slapped him hard in the face. Jerren held his face in pain.<p>

"Don't you ever say that again about my planet, you hear me!?" Ayeka said as she scolded the boy in a serious tone. "And don't you bring up the people of Mercury either, that's a direct order coming from me. Say stuff like that again and you will be severely punished!"

"Yes... ma'am." He said with his hands over his mouth, "never again!"

Three hours had passed and Jerren and his companions Ayeka, Azaka and Kamidake were travelling along the road leading to the space port.  
>Ayeka shakily stumbled to a stop, held her chest and took a few laboured breaths.<br>"Are you alright Miss Ayeka?" Jerren worriedly asked as he went to Ayekas' side, putting his hand on her shoulder to steady her balance.  
>"Yes, yes I am fine!" Ayeka said with a stern tone as she brushed Jerrens' arm off her shoulder. "I (huff) just need (huff) somewhere to rest right now (huff)!"<br>"Well we have been walking for a while now," replied Jerren "so I'll look for a spot for us to get some rest."  
>Looking around, Jerren saw a gnarled tree overhanging a small pond.<br>"How about over there?" Jerren said, pointing towards it. "It will provide enough shade for all of us."  
>Ayeka nodded wearily and walked towards the tree, going past it to the pond and taking her shoes off. Slowly the princess lowered her feet into the pond and looked towards the sky.<br>"That feels so much better!" Ayeka made a contented sound and sighed in relief.  
>"What, you don't want to rest in the shade?" Jerren remarked.<br>"I will rest under the tree in a moment," replied Ayeka. "Right now I must rest my feet!"  
>"Well, alright! If you're doing that, I'll just sit over here and get some rest!" Jerren said as he moved under the shade of the tree finding a comfortable spot and nestling into it.<br>"We'll rest for about ten minutes!" said Jerren getting comfy under the tree.  
>Azaka and Kamidake silently moved into protective positions on either side of their Princess.<br>Jerrens' eyes grew heavier and he quickly drifted into a light doze, the weariness of the long walk taking its' toll.  
>Princess Ayeka lay back on the soft bank and stared upwards, failing to notice the steadily increasing bubbles moving from the centre of the pond.<br>Slowly a giant robotic head rose from the water and locked its' sensors on the unwary people.  
>Lurching from the depths, the head rose from the pond towards the princess.<br>Princess Ayeka, startled from her reverie, jumped to her feet with a gasp of shock as Azaka and Kamidake fired at it with their lasers.  
>More rapidly than the eye could follow the robot shot Azaka and Kamidake throwing them to the ground.<br>Ayeka turned with worry towards her guardians and in that moment the robotic head enveloped the Princess in a force field.  
>Rising completely from the pond the disembodied robot head blasted its' thrusters and zoomed into the sky, taking the captured Princess with it.<p>

Jerren was awakened by a piercing scream as Ayeka was dragged into the sky.  
>Jumping to his feet, he surveyed the area and noticed Azaka and Kamidake each stunned, with smoke rising from a hole in their chests.<br>Jerren ran to Azaka.  
>"Where's the Princess?" shouted Jerren. "She's missing and I heard a scream!"<br>Azaka made repetitive bleeping noises and a second later shut down.  
>Jerren looked towards Kamidake but saw that the other guardian was in the same situation as its companion.<br>"This is horrible!" Jerren said a tinge of worry creeping into his voice "The princess is gone and I have no one to help me because these block heads are out commission!"  
>"Ah man! What do I do?"<br>Jerrens' ears perked as a faint scream carried from within the nearby forest.  
>"She's there!" Jerren said as he turned his attention to the forest, "Don't worry princess I'm coming!"<br>Jerren charged towards the direction of the scream moving deeper and deeper into the dense foliage.  
>Reaching an open field deep in the forest, he saw the giant robotic head holding Ayeka in a glowing red force field.<br>"I found you!" Jerren said as he pointed at the robot. "So you're the one who kidnapped the princess? Well whatever your plan is it stops here!"  
>Lasers fired from the robotic head towards Jerren but he managed to dodge them. Scrambling as more came his way. Jerren took out his sabre and activated it.<br>"Good thing Ayeka gave me this energy sabre to protect myself with! I'll just use this to slice him to pieces." The robot shot more laser beams at Jerren, but he wove through them and leaped into the air.  
>Slicing at its head, Jerren recoiled in shock as the beam of the sabre bounced off the robot fruitlessly.<br>A laser blast glaced against Jerren and he was sent hurtling to the ground.  
>"Jerren! No!" Ayeka shouted worried. "Get up! I command you!"<br>Jerren rose woozily to his feet, a small hole in his shirt where the robot had hit him. Bracing his stance, Jerren held his ground.  
>"Is that all you got Tin head?" Jeremey yelled showing no fear.<br>Suddenly a sword hilt slipped from Ayekas' pocket and flew through the force field into Jerren's hand and activated.  
>It was different from the regular energy sabre, glowing a bright blue instead of the common purple,and it and three red gems embedded in it.<br>"You can wield the sword that belonged to my brother Yosho?" Ayeka said surprised and shocked at the unexpected turn of events.  
>"But how? You are not of royal blood?"<br>"What is this thing?" he said looking at it in astonishment, "Its different from the other one."  
>"It is the master key sword!" Ayeka answered. "It is the most powerful weapon on planet Jurai. Only a family member of Jurai royal blood can wield it. But how can you wield it?"<br>"I have no idea," replied Jerren. "I'm human not Jurai royalty. But if it's stronger than the other one I used, then this robot is done!"  
>The robot shot more lasers but the sword deflected them effortlessly.<br>"Whoa! Jerren said in amazement, "It deflected those lasers like they were nothing."  
>The robot flew at him shooting missiles, but the master key sword acting on its own<br>used a force field to protect Jerren and block them.  
>"It has force fields too! Awesome!" said Jerren. "This thing is amazing!" Jerren then leaped towards the charging robot and sliced the robot in two. The two halves exploded harmlessly to either side of him.<br>Ayeka freed from her energy prison fell lightly to the ground, dusting her dress she walked toward Jerren to commend him.  
>"Well human;" Ayeka said as she patted Jerren on his head, "You amazed me today, I can see there is a lot more to you than meets the eye! I was trying to use my strength to break out of that force field, but I can see it was specially designed to hold me in some way."<br>"Question is though, who sent that thing to trap you?" Jerren said as he scratched his head, "It just came out of nowhere!"  
>"I do not know!" replied Ayeka. "But now you are not just a slave any more, but my body guard!"<br>"A bodyguard?" replied Jerren, "well I don't know what to say."  
>"I have some bad news to report miss Ayeka," Jerren said firmly. "Azaka and Kamadakie are dead! The robot thing that kidnapped you shot them, and they disintegrated!"<br>"So they were destroyed then, hmm?"Ayeka asked in a distracted voice, "Well, no matter, I will just summon them again!"  
>"Wait….WHAT?" Jerren exclaimed, "But how?"<br>"Azaka! Kamadakie..." Ayeka commanded the air, "I summon you both!" Azaka and Kamadakie appeared in a shimmer of movement, no worse for wear, startling Jerren.  
>"T….They're back…." Jerren gasped, "and all the damage is completely gone!"<br>"All right, let us now continue our journey!" said Ayeka walking towards the edge of the clearing, "Remember we are on a tight schedule and we cannot afford to arrive late to our destination."  
>"How did...?" Jerren said to the Princesses back.<br>Shaking his curiosity aside he followed after the Princess.

With no more interruptions, the group made their way back to the road and made good time. Cresting a hill on the path, the enormous transportation centre appeared sprawling out before them like a bustling metropolis  
>"This place is HUGE!" Jerren pronounced in amazement.<br>"Humans…."Ayeka commented, with a face palm, "You are so easily impressed!"  
>The centre was a hub of space ships, all sizes and types, coming in and out of bays, buzzing the towers, generally swarming the airspace around the terminal where they were inspected by a multitude of Jurain guards, combing every passing ship with practiced eyes and high tech scanning equipment. Ayeka and Jerren made their way to the nearest portal and quickly entered inside where ships were docking, only to be confronted by a Jurain guard.<br>"My Princess!" the guard said recognizing Ayeka, bending to one knee and bowing his head in respect, "Your ship is ready to depart!"  
>"You may rise!" Ayeka commanded the man, lifting her hand with authority, "Thank you….you have done well in the performance of your duties!" The guard nodded and led them into an interior dock where a large Jurain royal cruiser sat with an imperial air.<br>"These ships…." Jerren gasped once more, "They're amazing! They're bigger than the ships I saw flying in the air when I first arrived here."  
>"I can see this also amazes you!" scoffed Ayeka, "What is it with you humans and your fascination with large things?"<br>Without waiting for an answer the Princess swept away, Jerren scrambled to follow her as the guard then led them to Ayeka's ship. The ship was mixture of wood and metal, the size of a small building.  
>"Now this thing takes the whole cake!" said Jerren. "THIS THING IS A JUGGERNAUT!"<br>"You mean Ryo-Oh, my ship?" replied Ayeka smiling fondly, "Indeed, it is a rather large ship is it not? Well you will be truly impressed by what the interior has to offer then."  
>Jerren and Ayeka walked inside and the huge airlock slithered closed behind them as if a great many branches had sprouted from the sides of the ship and grown over the space that had once been there, closing the ship to the outside. The reason for this unusual method of action became quickly apparent as they moved deeper into the ship, revealing a living forest. Every hatch and space was filled by the living wood of the Jurian royal tree, giving Jerren the strange feeling he was inside a living tree house. One that seemed far more massive inside than the exterior had conveyed.<br>Silently Azake and Kamadakie withdrew, blending seamlessly into the ship.  
>"This ship…." Jerren whispered, surprised, "It's like a jungle in here!"<br>The ground had vegetation and grass stretching from one end to the other while the flora eclipsed what seemed to be the sky. The full moon shone its light on crystal clear rivers while animals at once as familiar as rabbits and frogs, revealed their otherworldly origins with movements and sounds completely alien to the human, frolicking amongst the foliage.  
>"Is this a hologram or is it real?" Jerren tentatively asked, craning his neck to see more of the ship, "It looks so real."<br>"Oh, it is genuine!" replied Ayeka, "It is indeed, extremely real!"  
>"How in the world did you fit all of this in a ship?"<br>"Easily…." answered Ayeka, "By warping the space into another dimension and settling it here. The mathematics are quite complex and would probably bore you, so suffice to say this ship is larger on the inside than the outside."  
>"Amazing….!" he said, gazing at the scenery.<br>The ship rose majestically from the ground, gliding smoothly through an open hatchway emerging outside the terminal. In a blur, the ship seemed to disappear, and suddenly they were in space.  
>"So, when are we going?" queried Jerren. An image appeared before them and he saw a hazy green planet surrounded by a purple aurora with several regal moons orbiting around it receding quickly in the distance.<br>"Leaving? We have already left….!" Ayeka said with a little smile. "We shall reach Galactic Police Headquarters in a matter of hours!"  
>"So, that was Jurai?" said Jerren sitting in a seat that had formed from the living environment of the ship, "It's so beautiful...!"<br>"I know!" replied Ayeka, "Jurai….my home, the pride of the Empire..."

Meanwhile, in the outer reaches of Jurian space, a silver plated ship was rotating in an elliptical orbit in the gravity of a massive blue star. Inside the ship, a man was playing an organ of great complexity in a macabre melody of chaotic and discordant notes when the computer screen off to his side gave a small sound and lit up.  
>"Master?" said the screen, "The drone you sent to capture Princess Ayeka has not reported back." The music halted.<br>"Was it destroyed?" the man asked calmly.  
>"Preliminary scans indicate it was, Master! We can perform a more comprehensive scan to verify…." the screen reported solemnly.<br>"Don't bother!" cut in the man, "There is only one event that could warrant the Princesses direct attention. When she arrives, I will strike! The secrets of the royal family WILL be mine!"  
>The man started to play once again….<br>to be continued...


	3. remzia federation

In the castle of Azuza and Misaki, Ami worked tirelessly with the female Mercurian slaves, sewing and designing clothes for the royal family.  
>Sasami, Ayeka's sister, curiously entered the factory room to see what the workers were doing. Happily, the little princess skipped up to Ami while she worked on a piece of cloth, and Ami turned her attention to Sasami with a tired grin.<br>"Hello there little one," Ami said in a gentle voice, "How are you today?"  
>"I'm fine!" replied Sasami with a cheery smile. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."<br>"Oh, me?" said Ami, holding one of the dresses she made. "I'm just making some dresses for the royal family."  
>"May I take a look?" Sasami asked, looking at the dress in Ami's hands. Ami cheerfully held it up for inspection. The princesses' eyes roamed over the fabric in wonder. "It looks beautiful."<br>"Why, thank you!" replied Ami, smiling at her. "What is your name? I don't think I've seen you before."  
>"My name is Princess Sasami Misaki Jurai." she said as she smiled. "And you must be the human exile I heard about. Is it true that you're from Earth and not from Mercury?"<br>"You are correct little one!" answered Ami, "I am indeed a human being. With my friend Jerren, we travelled to Mercury by accident after our ship was damaged. We were looking for something we could not find on our home planet...The people of Mercury were friendly, teaching us their ways and culture, and they treated us as one of their own. But then your people attacked and destroyed everything. We were captured and brought here as slaves. Others...weren't so fortunate."  
>Sasamis' eyes welled with tears.<br>"My grandmother gave orders to Seina Yamada to destroy planet Mercury. I don't know why she did that."  
>"Grandmother...?" Ami was taken aback, "So it wasn't your mother or your father who commanded the attack on Mercury?"<br>"Oh no." replied Sasami "It was all done at my grandmother's bidding."  
>"What is your Grandmother's name?" demanded Ami. "And why did she do such a terrible thing?" But Sasami turned her attention back to Ami's designs.<br>"May I hold one?" asked Sasami. "They look so amazing."  
>"Certainly, your highness!" sighed Ami the fire dimming from her eyes. "Go ahead, the ones I've finished are in that pile over there." Sasami took a red velvet dress with a rose on it, and felt it.<br>"It feels so soft and warm!" said Sasami. "Who's this one for?"  
>"I believe that one was made with you in mind, little one." replied Ami, smiling softly.<br>"Wow! Thank you so much Ami!" said Sasami. "You're really nice." She looked at the other dresses that Ami had made in amazement.  
>"Wow, these are neat!" said Sasami, excited by the other designs. "My parents will love these clothes!"<br>"You think so?" asked Ami nervously. "I hope so, because I'm working very hard on them."  
>"How long have you been doing this?" Sasami asked in curiosity, "You must be a professional seamstress!"<br>"Not long." replied Ami as she continued to sew. "Just for six years on and off. It's my second favourite hobby next to math, and playing chess."  
>"You know how to do math?" smiled Sasami.<br>"Why of course!" answered Ami. "It is really fun and simple if you're into it. Why do you ask?"  
>"Well, I need help with my math homework." said Sasami. "And maybe you can…?"<br>A flustered Jurain guard bustled into the room, and found Sasami talking to Ami.  
>"There you are!" said the guard, as he put his hand on her arm. "I've been looking all over for you. The emperor gave me strict orders to bring you to your class."<br>"I have class today?" she grumbled. "Darn…"  
>The guard turned his attention to Ami.<br>"You, slave! Get back to work!" he said, placing a hand on his saber.  
>"Oh, yes sir, I will immediately!" she said, and quickly began sewing more clothes.<br>Meanwhile, Ryo-Oh, Princess Ayekas' ship, touched gently down in one of the GP headquarters main docking stations. The structure turning out to be a vast space station filled with hover cars and a large variety of beings all going about their own business. Galactic police officers littered every corner and street. They had teleportation pods for workers, and huge buildings that reached high into a simulated skyline. Jerren and Ayeka, followed closely by Azaka and Kamadakie, disembarked from Ryo-oh and took a huge breath of air.  
>"Well, here we are…." Ayeka said, stretching her arms, "Galaxy police headquarters.<br>So, this is the police headquarters huh?" Jerren said as he looked around. "It's huge!"  
>"Again you comment on size, truly you have a one track mind!" Ayeka shook her head.<br>As opposed to the more organic style of Jurain architecture, the GP headquarters were a mass of cold and sterile steel; efficiency precluded comfort, if not size, as space was lavishly allowed for. They went to the GP main centre where they were confronted by an officer on duty.  
>"Greetings, Princess Ayeka of Jurai." the officer said, bowing his head in respect before turning his head to look at a screen. "I see you have come to promote two police officers, yes?"<br>"Correct!" replied Ayeka, "And I have a very special surprise for them."  
>"And who is this boy?" asked the officer, looking at Jerren.<br>"He's my slave," said Ayeka, "Also my bodyguard. He goes wherever I go."  
>"Very well then," the officer said as he cleared his throat. "Follow me."<p>

They followed him into the building; inside the interior was even larger than the outside had suggested. Cops dressed in blue and grey attire, stood around on coffee breaks while others were signing reports, or reviewing files.  
>The officer took them to an elevator, and they all got in, setting it for level six and ascending rapidly; on their way up they saw police officers outside doing battle simulations while the cadets ran laps around the court. The elevator stopped and everyone got out. While they were walking, they heard some officers arguing about random matters in their offices.<br>Turning a corner down the end of a hallway, the procession found the office they were looking for.

"Here it is; office number 204." the officer said, as he pointed at the door. "If you have everything you need Princess Ayeka I have other matters to attend to."  
>Ayeka nodded and the officer teleported away.<p>

They entered the office and saw two women on their coffee break.  
>One officer was tall, about 5' 8", Caucasian in appearance with long flowing hair, a mixture of blue and green. Her eyes were topaz and spoke of focus and dedication to her duties. Her uniform was just like the other uniforms the cops wore, blue jacket and grey pants, and she was sitting at her desk drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Her name was Kiyone Makibi.<br>The other one was sleeping on her desk with drool coming down her lips. She had food particles all over her uniform as she had been eating cookies. She was not as tall as her partner being only 5' 6", she had the same uniform as her partner, but her skin tone was different, a tan golden brown colour. Blonde with eyes of a piercing blue that spoke heavily of an anxious and innocent personality, her name was Mihoshi Kurimitsu.

"Greetings officers..." Ayeka said as she came in. "I have a very special surprise for both of you".  
>Kiyone saw Ayeka, and almost broke her coffee cup as she put it down on the desk.<br>"P…Princess Ayeka!" stuttered Kiyone leaping to her feet, bowing her head in respect, "To what honour can we attribute this royal visit to a pair of lowly GP officers?"  
>Kiyone patted the creases on her uniform self-consciously then turned her head and stared at Mihoshi contemptuously as she was still asleep with a puddle of drool pooling around her face.<br>"MIHOSHI," Kiyone shouted at her partner as she slept, "MIHOSHI WAKE UP! THE PRINCESS OF JURAI IS HERE!"  
>"Who? What!" Mihoshi said as she was startled awake. She rubbed her eyes and got up from her desk. She saw the princess and clumsily bowed her head in respect.<br>"Why hello there Princess, it's a pleasure to have you in our office." As she bowed her head, spittle and cookie crumbs that marred her uniform fell to the floor and on her desk.  
>"Mihoshi…" Kiyone said as she squeezed the ridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, "You're completely hopeless! Just look at yourself. The Princess is here and you have spit dribbling down your chin and food falling from your jacket. Why did my superiors ever think that pairing me up with you was a good idea?"<br>"Sorry, Kiyone." replied Mihoshi as she looked at the ground in shame her face going a bright red as she twiddled her thumbs. "I'll try harder next time!"  
>"You always say that!" said Kiyone lecturing Mihoshi, "But you always end up embarrassing me! I'm the one always picking up after you and suffering for your mistakes!" Mihoshi's eyes welled with tears and she turned and squeezed Kiyone in a bear hug. Jerren thought he heard a cracking sound.<br>"I'M SO SORRY KIYONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>"MIHOSHI...!" shouted Kiyone, "YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"<br>"Look at these two," said Jerren observing the two officers, "They're like roommates from a sitcom."  
>"Alright, you two! That is quite enough of that!" Ayeka said in a stern voice. "If you are quite done with this silliness, I have something very important to tell you, though I begin to wonder if I have the correct officers."<br>Kiyone and Mihoshi stopped bickering and stood to attention.  
>"Ooh! What is it?" asked Mihoshi. "Are we getting a free vacation somewhere? Or wait, wait! Let me guess….the GP headquarters is throwing a surprise party...for ME?"<br>Kiyone wearily rubbed her eyes.  
>"It is none of those things." replied Ayeka. "You two are being promoted to first class detectives of the GP, all of your….hard work….in successfully completing cases has paid off."<br>"WE ARE?" Kiyone squealed in excitement. "This can't actually be happening, after my career took such a drastic downturn by being paired with..." Kiyone looked at an oblivious Mihoshi. "...Things are finally looking up."  
>"That is not all..." replied Ayeka, "The two of you will accompany me and my servant to the treaty signing of the Ramzia accord, for the purpose of promoting the galaxies' greatest law enforcement agency to the federation. We will set the two of you up as the shining example of the class of officers the GP produces." Looking at Mihoshi, Ayeka became less and less certain of her words validity as she continued.<br>"You're joking!" exclaimed Kiyone as she got more excited. "This is a dream come true!"  
>"YAAAAAAY!" Mihoshi burst out in excitement as she leapt around. "This is the happiest day of my life!" Then she hugged Kiyone again, this time Jerren was sure he heard cracking.<br>"Y.…you're crushing me!" Kiyone said, suffocating in Mihoshi's embrace.  
>"Oh, sorry Kiyone..." Mihoshi said as she let go of her. Then she turned to Jerren and to his surprise hugged him too.<br>"W...w...why t.…thanks!" said Jerren as he suffocated. "T…..hats v….very nice of you!"  
>"You're welcome!" said Mihoshi as she beamed at him, then she turned to Ayeka.<br>"Touch me, and you will regret it!" said Ayeka as she put her palm in front of Mihoshi's face. Azaka and Kamadakie appeared from nowhere and focused their attention on Mihoshi.  
>"Yeah, you'll regret it!" they said in unison as they came closer to her.<br>"Okay then, no hug for Princess Ayeka." Mihoshi quickly backed away from them.  
>"All right, enough of this! We are on a tight schedule!" said Ayeka. "Shall we continue?"<br>They all exited the GP main headquarters, and walked up the ramp into Ryo-oh. Mihoshi and Kiyone were stunned at the inside of the ship.  
>"Nice place you have here." said Mihoshi. "It looks like a jungle!"<br>"So, this is the inside of a Jurain ship!" Kiyone said in amazement. "And I'm actually going to ride in one! Yes!"

Ryo-oh took off into space and set its sights for the Ramzia Federation.  
>Everyone was resting inside the ship. Mihoshi cheerfully blathered on as Kiyone put her head in her hands; wearily listening to her partner's excited ramblings about their new promotions while Princess Ayeka practiced her speech.<br>"Let me see..." she went over it again, "We, Jurai and the galactic union alliance and the Remzia Federation here by cease and desist all violent action so we can….so we can...no, that does not sound right!"  
>"May I try, Miss Ayeka?" Jerren said holding out his hand for the paper. The Princess nodded and Jerren stood up to read it.<br>"We, Jurai and the Galactic Union Alliance, here by cease all militant action against the Remzia federation, that we may both enjoy peaceful relations and trade within the boundaries of our respective borders in the hope of a harmonious and prosperous collaboration. Hence forth by the official decree of the holy council of Jurai and the galactic federation, we hear by admit the Remzia Federation as a full member of the empire!"  
>"How was that Miss Ayeka?" Jerren said as turning his attention to the princess.<br>"That was...well done!" Ayeka said in surprise. "That was very well done! Your timing and cadence were rhythmic and your voice…you sounded very natural."  
>"Thank you Miss Ayeka." Jerren flushed. "I did presentations like this on Earth all the time. The secret is to always look at the speaker and never lose your cool."<br>"Indeed!" said Ayeka blushing a little bit.  
>"Hey, don't be nervous Miss Ayeka," said Jerren as he held her hand, "Just believe you can do it and you'll do fine!"<br>Ayekas' face flushed bright red and she pulled her hand away from him, and then slapped his face.  
>"Thank you for the advice but I did not really need it….SLAVE!" she said as she put her hands on her hips, speaking in a condescending tone. "You will NEVER touch me in so familiar a manner again. In case you have forgotten...you are my servant and I am your master; the Princess of Jurai!"<br>"Yeah, you're welcome Princess!" said Jerren coldly, rubbing his mouth where he had been struck.  
>"I told you not to address me as Princess!" she said scolding him, "Next time it will not be a warning, you will be strictly disciplined! Do I make myself clear?"<br>"Yes Miss Ayeka!" Jerren sighed.

About half an hour later they arrived at the federation planet. The planet was surrounded by a beautiful green aura and was equally as large as Jurai. The planet was heavily industrialized, with many high speed hover vehicles crossing the skyline.  
>A nearby silver and bronze coloured city was the destination and Ryo-Oh set down smoothly at the appointed co-ordinates. Exiting Ryo-Oh, they all entered the city where they were met by the ambassador of the Federation flanked by a small contingent of armed guards.<br>"We've been waiting for you Princess Ayeka…" the ambassador said bowing gracefully, "This way, please! Everyone in the Federation is waiting for you." Ayeka nodded to the ambassador who turned to lead the way.  
>"Oh sure, HE can call you Princess….!" Jerren mumbled under his breath.<br>The group followed the ambassador as he led them to a royal hall and entered. Inside, a large crowd of people cheered them as they entered. People crowded together to watch the dignitaries enter, the news media at the fore front to record the events about to unfold. Jerren shivered at the sheer scope of the proceedings, people stood in front of the stage as far as the eye could see.

"This is anchor woman Sakuya here to report on this history making moment," The newswoman looked confidently at the camera, "A moment when the Remzia Federation; an independent coalition of planets, and the Galactic Union, which includes over two hundred planetary members, will sign a peace treaty and set aside several decades of war and fighting."

"Wow, check this crowd out!" Jerren gawked at the people.  
>"Yes!" replied Ayeka with a little sneer, "These cheers are because they are expecting us to finally admit their little Federation into our Empire."<br>"These cheers…." Kiyone said surprised, "They're...for us? I don't know what to say….!"  
>"Yay! We're stars now!" said Mihoshi clapping, "They love us!"<br>The president of the Federation welcomed Ayeka with a bow.  
>"Welcome, Princess Ayeka, to the Remzia Federation. It is an honour to have you here in our humble Federation on this historic occasion."<br>"The honour is all mine." replied Ayeka, "And I apologise for the absence of my mother and father today. My grandmother is in a meeting with the holy council of Jurai right now while my father is quelling a rebellion on the planet Beta! My mother and aunt Funaho are engrossed in state affairs unfortunately and could not be drawn away."  
>"I understand!" said the president, "Well, we shall not let it deter us from completing the treaty and being granted admission into the Galactic Union."<br>The president cleared his throat:  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, humanoids of all species, we are gathered here today to make history. This treaty between the Galactic Union and the Remzia Federation cements our admission into the Jurain Empire and brings an immediate halt to hostilities between our peoples."<br>The presidents' voice boomed to every corner of the hall. Everyone clapped and cheered including Jerren and his companions.  
>"Now we will introduce our representatives starting with Mikami of the Kurimistu family, who will be the first to sign the treaty."Mikami Kurimitsu was a middle aged woman with brown skin, blond hair wearing a robe that was a mixture of white and red. She walked regally to the table to sign the treaty which she did in a refined manner.<br>The crowd cheered even louder.  
>"Captain Balta of the Balta Guild…." He was also a man in his middle age with grey hair and a grey beard, wearing a theatrical blue cape, and he was clad all in white. He signed the treaty and everyone once again cheered.<br>"The High Priestess of Melma…" A little girl with blue hair and a blue robe walked onto the stage. She signed the treaty and the people just went wild.  
>"And lastly, the Princess of Jurai will sign the treaty making it a legitimate document. With this pen we give birth to a new era in peace and prosperity!"<br>The crowd cheered so loudly that Jerren, Kiyone and Mihoshi covered their ears. Ayeka took the pen, and a sudden explosion from the ceiling sent the guards scrambling to cover the dignitaries. Jerren moved to cover Princess Ayeka pulling out his Saber, while Kiyone and Mihoshi pulled laser pistols from their holsters. The once cheerful crowd gasped and screamed. Slowly silence fell as they saw a figure floating in the air. The figure was a girl. She had a Caucasian complexion, and spikey blue hair almost like that of a hedgehog. Yellow eyes glittered in malevolence at the crowd below her. Her suit was a mixture of red and grey and she looked like she was in her teens.  
>"Ryoko…it cannot be...!" Ayeka exclaimed as she saw her floating in mid-air. "What business do you have here spacepirate?"<br>"So this is how Jurai settles things these days, is it?" Ryoko rubbed her fist as she stared at the audience, "Admitting second rate federations into the empire? Pathetic...!" The floating woman laughed scornfully at the crowd.  
>"What was that you vulgar, disgusting criminal!" Ayeka said, crushing the pen in her hand. The people were silent as this new drama unfolded.<br>"Who is that?" Jerren gazed at Ryoko who was still floating in mid-air, "She looks like trouble!"  
>"That's the space pirate Ryoko," replied Kiyone, "She's one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. She is known for the destruction of hundreds of worlds and for once attacking the planet Jurai with her ship Ryo Ohki, almost destroying it. She disappeared soon after a bloody battle with Jurai's royal prince Yosho a couple hundred years ago, but resurfaced recently to continue her crime spree. It is rumoured that she runs her own gang of pirates which used to be from the Daluma Guild and has a bounty of 300 million on her head."<br>"Wow!" Jerren was surprised, "That woman sounds crazy!"  
>"Tell me Ryoko, what business do you have here that is so important that you would ruin a treaty signing?" Ayeka barely contained her ire.<br>"Simple princess, it's you…." replied Ryoko, "You're taking a ride in my ship as my...guest."  
>"You are joking? Take me, the Princess of Jurai, prisoner? Utter nonsense!"<p>

"Space Pirate Ryoko, by the authority of the GP and the Union, you are under arrest!" Mikami, headmaster of the GP Academy, said materialising in front of Ryoko, surrounding her with a group of GP officers.  
>"Ha! You and what army lady?" sneered Ryoko, "A handful of cops won't stop me!"<br>"ME and this army Ryoko!" replied Mikami. Suddenly armoured GP soldiers uncloaked themselves all around the hall. The officers had guns locked straight on her as she floated in mid-air.  
>"There were tactical officers present all this time?" Jerren remarked in disbelief.<br>"Yes, they used cloaking devices to camouflage themselves into the background." Kiyone said softly.  
>"Now that's something you don't see every day….except maybe in movies."<br>"You see Ryoko, we have known about your arrival here, and your plans to sabotage this signing from the start, and this time we came prepared for you! Surrender...escape is futile!"  
>Ryoko just grinned at Mikami and chuckled.<br>"Go ahead and try!"  
>"Ready...AIM...FIRE!" Mikami repeatedly shot at Ryoko, the rest of the tactical officers quickly following suit. Lasers blanketed the area where Ryoko hovered, completely obscuring the space pirate from view. Mikami gave the signal to stop firing and as the smoked cleared, Ryoko's laugh rang throughout the hall. The pirate was completely untouched; a force field glimmered in the dissipating smoke.<br>Enough firepower to level a building had been used on the space pirate. Ryoko laughed as she looked at the stunned cops.  
>"Now it's my turn!"<br>Ryoko then expanded her force field and sent the GP officers and soldiers flying into the walls with sickening thuds. Ryoko laughed again and taunted them.  
>"Fools!" she confidently stated, "You're no match for me. I'm Ryoko, the most feared pirate in this sector of the galaxy! You have nothing on me!"<br>Ryoko generated a yellow energy blast from her hand and aimed for the audience in the front row firing the deadly pulse at them. The people ran out of their seats in time to dodge the blast and the front row was reduced to smouldering waste. Ryoko started blasting indiscriminately into the stands; the people started to panic and run for their lives.  
>"Hahahahaha...!" Ryoko laughed manically firing random bursts into the audience, "This is so much fun! Hahahahaahhaha...!"<br>"This is getting out of hand!" Jerren covered his face from the flying debris in the midst of the chaos, "We need to stop her before she reduces this place to rubble!"  
>"Don't worry…." Mihoshi said, looking up at Ryoko, "I'll stop her! It's time to gear up!"<br>Mihoshi activated her battle suit which was a mixture of orange and black form fitting body armour, and started to shoot rapid fire energy blasts at Ryoko from her gloves. Ryoko teleported behind Mihoshi and shot a blast at her, but Mihoshi dodged it as the ground she had been standing on became a crater.  
>"Stupid cop...!" Ryoko laughed at Mihoshi.<br>"Mihoshi," Kiyone said turning her attention to her, "Do you have the thermal laser cannon with you?"  
>"It's in my control cube!" Mihoshi pulled out the pink cube and activated it. A huge laser gun appeared and Mihoshi ran to her partner handing the weapon to Kiyone.<br>"Alright space pirate…." Kiyone said as she got an accurate lock on Ryoko, "Time to taste thermal blaster!" The weapon powered up and Kiyone fired, but Ryoko deflected the blast with ease, knocking its trajectory towards the ceiling leaving a perfect circle of destruction in its wake.  
>"No….way! That's not possible!" Kiyone stammered, shocked, "I powered it at maximum and she deflected like it was a rubber ball!"<br>"I guess it's my turn then….?" Jerren said reaching for the light hawk sword.  
>In a sudden shift in the one-sided battle, Ryoko suddenly found herself trapped in a force field generated by Azaka and Kamadakie.<br>"L...Let me go! LET ME OUT!" She said as she struggled to get out of the force field.  
>Ayeka laughed at Ryoko, "Who is laughing now, space pirate trash!"<br>"Let me go you spoiled little brat!" Ryoko said in rage, hitting the walls of the field with enough force to pulverise stone but to no avail. Azaka and Kamadakie shocked her with volts of electricity and she screamed in agonizing pain.  
>"Oh my, did that hurt?" Ayeka grinned, "Well too bad, justice is finally being served!"<br>The remaining people in the audience stopped running and instead started to cheer at Ryokos' suffering. The media crew, who had recorded all the earlier action, filmed her misery as well.  
>"Whoa!" Jerren said wincing at every scream, "I actually feel sorry for her."<br>"Pl...Please….please stop! You can stop now….P….Princess!" she stuttered when she couldn't take any more.  
>"Stop? Are you still joking Ryoko?" Ayeka sneered, enjoying herself, "This is the most fun I have had all day!"<br>"Please stop, Miss Ayeka!" Jerren said pleading with her, "I know she's a criminal but she can't take much more of this, don't you think she's learned her lesson!'  
>"Silence, slave!" she snapped, "You do not get to tell me what to do. Five more minutes and then the GP may have what is left. But for now...Azaka, Kamadakie turn up the...?"<p>

Just then a giant silver plated ship appeared, hovering over the hole in the ceiling, casting its immense shadow over the hall. Without warning blasts shot down Azaka and Kamadakie, leaving them severely damaged. A glowing green force field formed around a startled Ayeka.  
>Ryoko was freed from her confinement and clutching her sides in pain, floated towards the ship. Princess Ayeka dragged helplessly along in her new prison screamed in frustration.<p>

"Mission accomplished!" Ryoko sighed in relief. "Before I leave, I would like to give all of you a going away present!"  
>A rowdy bunch of space pirates poured from above, bursting through the hole in the ceiling Ryoko had come through and also the entrance hall door. Hollering like maniacs they began shooting up the place with their laser guns, assaulting people in the audience as well.<p>

"This is anchor woman Sakuya and it seems not only has the Princess of Jurai been kidnapped by space pirate Ryoko, but her blood thirsty gang of pirates have now arrived on the scene to cause absolute chaos and mayhem…." One space pirate assaulted a camera man throwing him to the ground. He then threw his camera into the audience. The anchor woman's composure broke and she ran away screaming.

The remaining people in the stands fled to the nearest exit in their rows only to be blocked by more space pirates.  
>One space pirate in the top row about twenty feet up held a laser machine gun and started to shoot a barrage of laser fire point blank into the massed throng. The frightened people took cover as the mad pirate shot with wild abandon. Another pirate had a flame thrower strapped to his back firing gusts of flame; people fled from the searing heat before they could be burned.<br>The last few conscious GP officers were being swiftly overrun by the villainous horde of pirates.

The second row, now in flames; Jerren, Kiyone and Mihoshi helplessly looked on, trying to see a way to stop the madness.

To be continued...


	4. no need for a rescue

The last of the audience ran out the hall, the peaceful treaty signing had devolved into a bloody war zone, an all-out shooting match between the GP officers and Ryoko's space pirates. Intense laser shots could be heard as both GP officers and space pirates fell like dominos. Riddled with smoking holes, dead bodies littered the hall. From the bottom row to the top, GP officers and space pirates engaged in furious battle as they killed their enemies without hesitation or mercy. Some that were shot in the top rows fell to the ground dead with sickening thumps, their now lifeless bodies crushed and bruised.  
>"MISS AYEKA!" yelled Jerren, "I need to save her...quickly!"<br>"We'll go with you!"Kiyone said walking up to Jerren while slinging her giant thermal canon over her shoulder, "You might needs some extra hands if you're going to take on Ryoko."  
>"No! You two stay here…." replied Jerren, "You need to help out your team mates and put a stop to this madness. I'll be fine; I have the light hawk sword."<br>"...The light hawk sword?" Kiyone held her hand over her mouth in shock at the revelation, "How did you get your hands on the most powerful weapon in the galaxy? I heard that only those of Jurai's royal family can wield it, but...you're not even Jurian so how….?"  
>"The princess asked me the exact same thing," said Jerren. "And I still have no idea. I'm just glad it's on my side to help me save her."<br>Mihoshi approached Jerren and gave him a little pink control cube that she had in her pocket.  
>"What's this thing?" Jerren said turning the cube over in his hands. "It almost looks like a Rubik's cube, except its all one colour!'<br>"It's a control cube!" Replied Mihoshi as she giggled. "An inter-dimensional cube that can fit just about anything inside it, from weapons to coffee makers; which is a great help in getting me up in the morning."  
>"Wow cool!" said Jerren, "But why are you giving it to me?"<br>"It may be useful," said Mihoshi, "To, you know, help save Princess Ayeka."  
>"I don't know how much it will help, but thanks!"<br>"Actually I kind of fibbed a little," Mihoshi said twiddling her fingers. "The reason why I gave you my cube is because...I..." Mihoshi came up to him and gave him a very tight hug.  
>"W...what is th...this for?" Jerren stuttered as he struggled for air.<br>"I can't hold it in any longer…" replied Mihoshi, "I have a HUGE crush on you! When you came into the office my heart stopped for a second and I just couldn't resist that beautiful face of yours not to mention those nice...hot...muscular arms."  
>"Well I work out a bit!" said Jerren. Mihoshi let go of him and turned her head away.<br>"Please….stay safe." Mihoshi said in a small voice, "I want to see you again."  
>Jerren sighed, lifting her chin; he looked straight in her eyes.<br>"I promise you Mihoshi….I will, and after this is all over, maybe we can go get some donuts or something? Cop's like donuts, right?"  
>"DONUTS….I LOVE DONUTS...!" Mihoshi yelled happily as she hugged Jerren a second time.<br>"Y….you're….crrr….ussshing….me….eee!" Jerren wheezed as he almost suffocated in Mihoshi's embrace.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Mihoshi said as she let go of Jerren, "My bad, SORRY!"  
>Jerren ran from the war torn hall and Mihoshi and Kiyone were left to help their colleagues fight Ryokos pirate gang. Nodding to each other in silent accord, the duo charged at some pirates that were gaining the upper hand on the GP officers. Kiyone did a kick in the air and hit one space pirate, knocking him out; she then took out two laser hand guns and laid out a barrage of fire at the pirates, but they retaliated with a wave of their own fire. Kiyone dodged the blasts and shot two pirates leaving them on the floor wounded.<br>One big pirate came up from behind and tried to bear hug her, but she slipped free and kicked him hard in the face.  
>Mihoshi was surrounded and cornered by five pirates and she screamed. Flailing wildly in a shooing motion she froze them all in solid ice with her gloves.<br>"Oh, did I do that?" Mihoshi giggled, "Yay!"  
>Kiyone turned to another space pirate ready to lay into her, but the woman held the high priestess hostage at gun point.<br>"Take one more step cop, and this little priestess is history..." she said as put the gun to her head. Kiyone took a yo-yo out of her pocket and aimed for the pirate. The pirate woman nimbly dodged the flying weapon, smirking at Kiyone.  
>"You missed officer! And you lose..." Kiyone jerked the string, bouncing the cylinder off the wall and hitting the head of the woman knocking her out as she slid to the floor unconscious.<br>"Do I...?" Kiyone smirked.  
>The priestess hurried away, nodding to Kiyone in gratitude.<br>The battle was a stale mate and neither force was getting the upper hand over the other.  
>"We need reinforcements!" Mikami said yelling into her communicator watch.<p>

Meanwhile, Jerren found Ryo-oh and ran up the landing plank.  
>"Alright, Ayeka..." Jerren said as the ship activated, "I'm coming for you!"<br>The ship launched into outer space in pursuit of the kidnapped Princess, who was on the silver plated ship, imprisoned in a force field.

"Let me go!" She said as she tried to use her great strength to break through the force field. "Wait, this force field...it feels familiar...?"  
>A man playing a giant organ halted mid note. He got up from his seat and walked to Ayeka.<br>"Be quiet, Princess!" he said in a deep, calm voice as he put his hand on the force field. "No matter how much you batter away at this field, it is worthless. You see...this force field is specially designed to contain Jurain super strength like yours. Your efforts are futile!"  
>The man was over seven feet tall and he had a very pale skin tone colour. He had the most yellow eyes Ayeka had ever seen, with smouldering red pupils, long silver hair, and white gloves on his hands. A mixture of green and purple dyed robes adorned his body.<br>"It is you...!" Princess Ayeka said in a shocked voice, "You're the S class criminal Kagato! I knew you looked familiar. You attacked my planet 700 years ago with that monster of yours, Ryoko. You almost destroyed it!"  
>Kagato grimaced.<br>"Yes...almost. Indeed, it is I, the dread Kagato..." replied Kagato taking a bow, "And now here you are; my captive."  
>"The robot that captured me when I was leaving for GP headquarters, you sent it!"<br>"Yes, it was destroyed, so I used my servant Ryoko to capture you instead."  
>"...Ryoko? Where has that devil woman been hiding all this time?" Ayeka spat.<br>"If you must know, I found her on a little backwater planet, trapped...until I released her of course."  
>"Why do you want me so badly?" Ayeka demanded, "What is do you want this time?"<br>"Oh nothing much...the secret of Jurai's power for starters," said Kagato walking around the field, letting his fingers trail nonchalantly across its surface leaving sparks, "A secret which your family holds, and since the Misaki branch is the most prominent member of your little clan, I chose you to reveal it to me!"  
>"You cannot really believe I will tell scum like you anything?" Ayeka scoffed, "I would never give information on something like that to a madman like you!"<br>"Really...?" Kagato leaned closer to the Princesses force field, "Well it doesn't matter, I'll have the secret of the galaxies most powerful Empire in my grasp whether you resist or not. I'll just take Jurai by force with my newest weapon, the mighty Soja, and reduce everyone on it to ash. Commanding Soja, once I learn the secret of your families' power, the mysterious Tsunami, I will be unstoppable, and you will be my trophy to remind me of my greatness!"  
>"Hmph!" the princes said as she turned her back to Kagato, "That is what you think. Right now my body guard is coming to rescue me from your clutches and he will be here at any moment."<br>"Indeed?" replied Kagato with a small smile, "Well I simply must see this young man who has captured the faith and trust of a Princess." The screen opened up and he saw Ryo-Oh coming straight for his ship.  
>"Oh my Princess, what a big ship he has..." Kagato said mirthlessly, "Let us see if his ship is any match for my Soja." Kagato summoned two orbs to his side and used one of them to make his ship fire three giant laser beams.<p>

"Uh oh, the ship is about to fire!" Jerren said as he panicked a bit, "What do I do now?" Ryo-Oh formed three wings similar to those produced by light hawk sword and absorbed the blasts.  
>"It absorbed the beams...?" Jerren blurted in surprise, "So Ryo-Oh can generate light hawk wings too! Ha, cool!"<p>

"So the ship absorbed Soja's energy?" said Kagato, "And it used light hawk wings as a shield. A royal Jurain ship...I am impressed! No matter though, a shot at full power will take care of this pest." The Soja generated more energy and shot a lancing beam full force at Ryo-Oh.

"Oh no, it's going all out!" Jerren said panicking again.  
>"I don't think the ships shield can absorb this much power. We just need to dodge it, but how do I do that?"<br>Ryo-oh then shot a full blast out of its own main cannon of its own free will and as soon as the blasts connected it was a struggle of power; for one ship to dominate the other. The intensity of the struggle rose by degrees, but in the end the Sojas' blast overwhelmed Ryo-oh and engulfed the ship.

Ayeka looked at the screen in horror as she saw her ship vaporised.  
>"NO, Jerren!" Ayeka screamed, "NO...NO! YOU WERE MY LAST HOPE!"<br>"Your bodyguard put on an impressive display Princess, but quite fruitless in the end!" Kagato looked up and smiled coldly at Ayeka.  
>A light shone from the destruction of the ship, Jerren was in a force field generated by the light hawk wings and it flew him safely through space to the Soja.<br>"HE IS ALIVE!" Princess Ayeka burst out in relief, "I am so glad!"  
>"So the boy survived the blast?" said Kagato frowning, "Well no matter, he won't be able to get past the Soja's defences. His fate is sealed."<p>

Jerren landed on the Sojas landing platform through an environmental shield and entered an open doorway.  
>"Just hang in there a little bit longer Miss Ayeka..." he said taking a deep breath, "Jerren Ryo Gregory is here to save you!"<p>

Meanwhile back on Jurai, in the castle of Azuza and Misaki, Ami was still sewing clothes for the royal family. She worked tirelessly for 8 hours and was on her final garment. She was pondering what Jeremey was up to, with him being a slave for the princess on the first day.

"I wonder what my partner Jerren is doing with the princess right now?" She said as she sewed her last piece of clothing into the sewing machine. "I hope the princess of Jurai is not too tough on him, and I hope she's not a cruel and sadistic master. OH, I wish I could be with you right now, and maybe play some chess."  
>Meanwhile on the Shoja, Jerren was going through the ship, slicing through sphere shaped orbs that were shooting lazers at him and deflecting them with the master key sword. He went through a door and he came across a few giant robot heads shooting at him. They shot lazers directly at him, but the master key sword deflected them and shot back at the heads, which instantly destroyed them. "Now where is the princess being held at?" Jerren wondered as he walked across a passageway that had 3 doors to choose from. The sword showed him by guiding him to the middle door.<br>"Why thank you, master key sword!" said Jerren. "Okay princess, I'm coming for ya!"

Meanwhile, Kagato was looking at his screen and saw Jerren becoming successful in his attempts to find the princess.  
>"I see there's more to this boy than meets the eye," Kagato said, amused and amazed at the same time. "I could take him by myself, but I'm too busy at the moment trying to take over the universe. I'd better send Ryoko to stop his progress." Kagato then contacted Ryoko telepathically, who was in an unknown part of the ship. Ryoko picked up the signal quickly and responded.<br>"Yeah what is it, master?" Ryoko asked as she spoke to him mentally. "I'm here."

"Ryoko, there's an intruder on the ship I want you to take care of. I'm giving you the coordinates right now."  
>Ryoko saw where he was mentally and smirked.<p>

"So I see, it's that guy from the signing," She said as she grinned. "don't worry, I have something special in store for him".  
>A few minutes later, Jerren came across another door and it opened. He entered the strange room with floating blocks and an infinite void at the bottom.<p>

"Wha- what is this!?" Jerren said as he looked around the room. "It's a bunch of floating blocks! What is this, some videogame like Super Mario Bros. or Sonic?"  
>He looked at the bottom and saw the dark void of nothingness.<p>

"Is that a bottomless pit?" Jerren thought in a bit of a frightened voice. "If I fall, I'll fall forever! Just thinking about it gives me chills!"  
>He saw the exit on the other side of the room.<br>"I guess in order to get to that exit, I have to cross these blocks," Jerren gulped in nervousness. "Well, I can't back down now, I'm so close to finding the princess! I just have to avoid falling."  
>He jumped across two giant floating blocks but when he landed on the 3rd one, it collapsed suddenly, and he almost fell into the infinite void. The master key sword carried him in a forcefield and flew him once again to a safer floating block.<br>"(Sigh) That was a really close one," he said sweating, "If it wasn't for this sword, I would be falling right now!" Jerren then heard laughs, familiar laughs he heard from the signing.  
>"That laugh," he said looking around, "It's that voice from the signing!"<p>

"That's right, little boy!" She scowled, now able to be heard all over the room. "It's me, Ryoko"!

"Show your face, you monster!" Jerren yelled, waving the master key sword around, "You're going to pay for the destruction and chaos you caused today! Now where are you hiding the princess?"

"I won't pay," Replied Ryoko, "Instead i'll let my friends have the pleasure of taking you down!"  
>Suddenly, one of Ryoko's space pirates hopped off a floating block from above and tried to attack Jeremey in mid-air with a small knife. Jerren dodged in time to avoid his attack, and the pirate was sent falling, screaming to his death into the dark void.<br>"I see what you're doing now," said Jerren, "You're using your goons to do your dirty work - typical cheap villain stuff!"

"You can say that," replied Ryoko, "But the fun's just beginning! Hahahaha! It's a battle to the death now so stay on your toes!"  
>Another pirate from above came and landed on the block that Jerren was on. He had two red sabres in his hands and charged at Jerren. Jerren countered his attacks with the master key sword and resisted his blows. The pirate tried to use the 'two against one' tactic against Jerren, but it was useless, for the sword was easily blocking the attacks. The sword then blew the space pirate away, sending him falling into the void below. Another pirate came, but it was a huge muscular one with two iron gloves on his fists. He grabbed Jerren by the neck and chock slammed him. Jerren wasn't hurt too badly, but his neck was a bit sore. The pirate tried to strike him with his iron fists but ended up hitting a nearby block and destroying it.<br>"Aw man, he's strong enough to turn that block into rubble," Jerren said in shock, "I've gotta be careful or he'll punch my head off my body!"  
>Jerren then tried to counter-attack with the sword, but the pirate was blocking with his fists. Jerren then jumped onto another platform to escape, but the pirate followed and almost smashed him. his fist destroyed the platform causing himself to fall into the infinite void to his doom. Jeremey used the sword to fly towards the exit route to safety.<br>"Well that was stupid!" He said as he went to the exit, "For a brawny guy like him, he sure has a small brain."  
>Jerren then went into the exit to await his next challenge.<p>

In the tremendous holds of an unknown vessel, Jerren entered through a door, the room was pure black where nothing could be seen by the naked eye. Suddenly, the lights sparked to life, Jerren shielded his eyes and saw the silhouette of Ryoko sitting on a ceiling platform with her legs crossed.

"So, we finally meet face to face kid," Ryoko smirked, as she yawned.

"Yeah, we finally have," Jerren murmured with a serious tone.  
>"But, I just want to ask though," Jerren crossed his arms, and asked away, "what was the purpose of kidnapping the princess, and for what reason did you wreak you the peace treaty for?"<p>

Ryoko remained silent for a moment to tease Jerren down below letting the question hang in the air.

Jerren uncrossed his arms, and burst out, pulling his sword out; his patience wearing thin, "Answer me now, YOU CRIMINAL!"

"It was all just a job," replied Ryoko. "Does that answer your question?"

"'Just a job'? What do you mean by that?" Jerren wondered. "I don't get it. Who hired you then?"

"It was a job assigned to me by my master, Kagato," she explained. "He sent me to capture princess Ayeka, and to distract the GP officers with my gang."

"Who's this Kagato person? What are you talking about?" questioned Jerren, scratching his head with his free hand.

"My, my, you're full of questions today aren't you boy," mocked Ryoko. "You just never know when to stop.  
>She continued, "Kagato is even a bigger criminal than I, and he has plans for the princess and for the planet Jurai."<p>

"What plans?" he asked, taking an offense position clenching the blade's handle tightly. "It's obviously a crooked one!"

"Bingo!" replied Ryoko. "You see, he is going to use the princess as an experiment and extract information from her in to gain knowledge about Jurais most most powerful ship Tsunami".

"What's a Tsunami?" he inquired. "Who or what is it?'

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" she teased, laughing out loud.

"I'm not an idiot!" shouted Jerren. "I'm just a bit naïve, but not an idiot!"

"Let me put it to you in simpler terms so you can understand, ok," she began. "Tsunami is a ship that can manipulate any type of matter in the universe. It is so powerful it can rip the fabric of time and space apart.  
>"Kagato wants this so he can control the ultimate power in the universe, and learn the secret of the galaxy," she finished; a mischief smile grew on her face.<p>

"With that kind of power," started Jerren. "Jurai will never give something like that up to an insane person like him!"

"It doesn't matter," she snorted. "Compromise or not, once he has gotten what he wanted he'll just blow up the planet with the ship you are inside right now, the soja and will have the princess as a trophy."

"B-blow the planet up!" he said in shocked, a single brow arched. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes, like I said 'blow it up'," answered Ryoko, "and he'll eradicate every living being and creature on that planet, too."

'Oh no, this isn't good,' Jerren thought. 'Amis is still on Jurai, and not only that the people of Mercury are there, but thousands of innocent people will die.'  
>He sighed, 'Man, this day has gone from running errands to saving the universe from a madman.'<br>With the sword in one hand, Jerren pointed it at Ryoko, and a look of determination appeared on his face. "Then, I'll stop you and master Kagato from messing up Jurai, and all the other planets!" he exclaimed.

"Try as you might little boy," she boasted as she stood up, and dropped from the hanging platform, "but in the end. You will surly fail!"

As she fell, she generated a yellow saber out of her own energy, and charged at right at him. Jerren dodged, and countered her attack with the masterkey sword, the two tried to overpower to one another.

Upon closer inspection, Ryoko instantly recognized the crafted weapon. 'That sword! How did a kid like him get his hands on a sword that only the Jurain royal family can hold?'

She pushed even harder, before kicking Jerren in the gut and backing away. He fell on his back, and quickly got back up. Before he got the chance to run up against her, she popped a single question, "Where did you get that?"  
>He looked down to the blade, and back to her. "Don't know and don't care," replied Jerren, "just glad it's on my side to defeat a menace like you."<br>They ran to each other, and clashed blades once more. The sword fight was an intense fencing match; the two were almost equally matched from the beginning. And then, they returned to clashing their blades against one other. Jerren was trying his best not to be defeated by her, until the masterkey gave the extra boost to over powered Ryoko's matter generated sword. The blade then blew her away, and sent her landing to the floor.

'What just happened!?' Ryoko viewed the well polished weapon, 'that sword just blew me away like I was just a piece of paper.' Ryoko shot a few energy blasts at Jerren, but deflected the shots.

'What in the-?!' she growled, 'it deflected them like they were nothing! Hmph, well let me see what it can do against two of me.'

Ryoko then duplicated herself; they both ganged up on Jerren and the masterkey. But the blade was holding its own against the two Ryokos. It blew them away with its own energy with full force, and sent them flying to the walls; landing on the metal floor. The doubles disintegrated, and Ryoko slowly got up.

"I give in," panted Ryoko. "And, if I had my gems I would have finished you off a long time ago. I hope Kagato whorls you up good," she chuckled as she teleported away.  
>Jerren stood in the now empty room for a short amount of time, and roamed until he found a passage way out of the now dim place. 'Don't worry princess,' he thought. 'Just hold on, I'm almost there.'<br>Jerren left the dark room, and was now in a hallway with two paths ahead of him.

He inspected the fork in the hallway, and pulled out the blade. Jerren pointed it straight ahead. "Alright sword, don't fail me now," he uttered. "Where is princess Ayeka being held?"  
>The sword pointed the way, and it was the passageway to the right.<p>

"Bingo," said Jerren, and lowering the weapon, "thank you sword I don't know what I would do without you!".

He went to the second passageway, and found a huge door before him. The automated doors slide opened up, and Jerren entered. He saw the princess in a big red sphere-like force field, and he waved at her. Ayeka saw the boy, and was very surprised and glad to see he was okay.

"It's Jerren!" cheered Ayeka. "Oh thank Tsunami, it's him! You've finally came to rescue me from Kagato."  
>Meanwhile at an upper floor of the room, Kagato was playing his giant organ grinder, and heard the voice of Ayeka. He stopped playing, and got up; looking down to see Jerren was talking to Ayeka.<p>

"So, boy you actually got passed Ryoko," he affirmed, as he processed down the steps."I guess there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Your evil plan stops right here, right now," Jerren said as he pointed the masterkey at Kagato. "You're not going to hold the princess for ransom, and you're not going to take Tsunami nor let you destroy any more planets!"

"So I see, Ryoko told you all about my plan."He smirked at Jerren, and continued, "And, I also see that you have the sword in your possession. Tell me, how did a boy like you get to wield the most powerful weapon in Jurais royal family?"

"Funny," grumbled Jerren, "you're the fourth person who asked me that today, and I'll tell you what I have told the others. I don't know, but I'm glad it's on my side to defeat you!"

"Ok then, if that's how you want it," told Kagato. "I shall test your skills for myself, since Ryoko couldn't get rid of you; I'll just finish off her job!"

Kagato then generated a green coloured energy sword from his hand, and jumped from where he was towards him. Jerren countered the attack, and was amazed by the force that his opponent had. The masterkey was trying to get the upper hand in the battle until, Kagato started to overpower him.

'Man! This guy's strength isn't a joke,' he thought, struggling to keep his position, holding his own against Kagato's sword. Kagato stop for a moment, and Jerren was already panting.

"You can't be tired already boy," argued Kagato. "I was hoping for a real duel, so at least try to keep up with me."

"I'm not done yet," growled Jerren,taking deep ,he charged towards Kagato once more, and bellowed, "This is just only the beginning!"

Jerren and Kagato clashed swords with one another; it was so intense that one could say that the battle itself shook the ship a little bit. Ayeka was observing all this and was amazed how well Jeremey could keep up with Kagato.

"This human boy..." she murmured, as she was stunned by his fighting styles. They were almost like that of my brother Yosho.  
>"Where did he learn how to fight like this?" Ayeka whispered and blushed, as she continued to watch the battle. She felt the warm sensation on her cheeks, and shook her head.<p>

'Did...did I just blush,' questioned Ayeka, as she grew red again in embarrassment. 'Oh my, I hope I'm not developing feelings for this human boy!'

The battle between Kagato and Jerren were getting more intense by the second as the sound of their blades started to grow louder, pounding against one another. They stopped, and paused for a few minutes and Jerren was gasping for air. Kagato wasn't having any trouble like him.

"Well, I'm impressed boy," said Kagato, "you were able to keep up with my attacks for a good 20 minutes, and with quite ruthless aggression. Now, tell me boy, where did you learn these skills, who taught you this?"

"Let us just say a little movie from a galaxy far, far away called Star Wars," sarcastically replied Jerren.

"Well no matter," said Kagato, "you have reached your limit and your taking heavy breathers while I am not. I suggest you back down now before you get killed".

"I'm not backing down," boasted Jerren. "I will defeat you, and I will rescue princess Ayeka!"

Jerren once again charged at Kagato with fury, and tried to hit him with a number of aggressive attacks. But, Kagato was countering every move, and blew him away sending him flying to the floor. Jerren slowly got up, and saw that his shirt was ripped in half.

"My shirt!" he screamed, holing pieces in his hand. "You'll pay for that!"

Kagato then generated a green energy wave out of his right hand, and aimed and shot at Jerren. The masterkey formed a forcefields to protect him from the blast, but they were starting to vanish from the sheer power.

"What's going on?" Jerren was astonished. "Don't tell me that the sword is losing  
>energy!"<br>The sword lost all of its energy, and the blast blew him away sending him flying once again to the floor.

Jerren got up; the sword in his hand was out of energy.

"Oh, great out of all the predicaments I've been in this is the worst," said Jerren, gripping the now powerless sword.

"So, it is now out of power I see," examined Kagato. "Too bad for you, now I'm going to kill you now, since there is nothing else for you."

Kagato then grabbed him by the neck, squeezing it tightly.

Jerren was suffocating, and the pain was unbearable.

"Now, you go boy," whispered Kagato, tossing him through a space shoot into outer space were he suffocated, and fired a huge beam from the soja at Jerren. The beam hit Jerren, and there was an explosion. He was nowhere to be found; his body was completely gone.

Ayeka screamed. "No! It can't be possible, all hope is lost."

"Now that he's out of the way," said Kagato, turning his attention to the princess, "I'm going to extract the information of the Tsunami from you."

"Over my Jurain body," Ayeka sneered.

"That can be arranged," Kagato said as he pulled out a syringe. He penetrated the red force field and put it to Ayeka's neck, slowly she became unconscious.

When Ayeka woke up, she was tied to a steel, metal table with her hands and feet chained to the table.

"L-let me go!" she yelled, struggling to break free."Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that princess," he responded, as he took off his glove. Now you will give me the secrets of the one called tsunami.

"Help someone help me!" she screamed, still struggling to get away. "Get that thing away from me!"

Kagato took the refilled syringe out of his pocket again, and pecked it hard into her neck.

"No…" she mumbled, as she slowly went into a deep sleep.

"Nighty night princess," whispered Kagato, as he started to search into her mind.

After about a half hour of psychological torture, he placed Ayeka back in her force field prison. She was shaking uncontrollably, completely out of it for the most part; constantly repeating the same words, and mumbling some else at times.

"Now that I've extracted the information from you princess," declared Kagato, "I can now set my site on universal domination. I could attack Jurai right now, but I feel like paying another planet a visit."

To be continued...


	5. reunited

A few hours had passed, and Jurain Imperial ships were searching for the kidnapped princess Ayeka. Instead they found Jerren, burnt from his legs up to his neck, floating helplessly in space.  
>Two Jurain soldiers in space suits came floating out the ship and took Jerrens' body into the imperial spaceship. Once inside they put him under a scanner in order to determine if he was still alive.<br>"I know him….it's the princesses' slave boy," said the guard, "I wonder if he's still alive?"  
>"I doubt it." said the second one, "Look at him! There is no way anyone, especially a human, could survive injuries like that…not to mention floating in space for who knows how long."<br>"Oh yeah, five creds says he's still breathing."  
>"Ha, easy money, you're on."<br>Jerren gasped in lung-full's of air.  
>"He's still alive!" they said in unison.<br>"Quick, put him in a capsule to bolster his body functions!" said the first one.  
>"Alright," said the second one, scowling at Jerren's body, "Guess you win…."<p>

Jerren heard a small, soft familiar voice calling to him in desperation  
>"Jerren, wake up….please Jerren, wake up!" the voice said. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Ami by his side.<br>"A...Ami is that you?" he said groggily, "W...where am I?"  
>"Oh, Jerren…." Ami said as emotion gave free reign to tears and she hugged Jerren tight. "I thought you were dead! When I heard you were in the hospital, I rushed down here as fast as I could to check on you!"<br>"So, w...where am I?" he said, trying to get his tongue around the words, looking around. The room was all white and it had a monitor hanging from the ceiling. Jerren was in a pod like bed, with his body wrapped in bandages, surrounded by devices he could not identify.  
>"You're in the hospital, on Jurai!" answered Ami, "You were brought in a day ago by Jurian guards and I've been by your side ever since."<br>"Oh, I see!" replied Jerren.  
>"Wait a minute! W...where's the princess? K...Kagato?" Jerren lifted himself up.<br>"They're long gone!" replied Ami, touching Jerrens' shoulder to push him back down, "Where ever they are, they're well hidden! The Jurain authorities are still searching for them."  
>"Oh!" said Jerren as he slowly turned his head to the other side."W...well it could have been worse, I c...could have landed on a world of mutant chickens or e...exploding heads! Heh, I got that from Z...Zim!"<br>Ami pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before slapping him hard in the face.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Crud Ami! Why did you do that?" Jerren said, holding his face in pain.<br>"You're treating this like it's a joke….well it's not! When I saw you in this state I cried my eyes out! I thought I was going to lose my only friend. I fell into a deep depression for a while, worse than the one I had when we were on Earth. It got to the point where I was thinking of committing suicide just to end it all and be with you…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….don't get crazy like that!" Jerren interrupted, "You're too smart and too good for something insane like that!"  
>"Well, what's the purpose of living anymore IF MY FRIEND IS GONE, HUH?" she yelled as she shed more tears and grew flushed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE ANYONE TO BACK YOU UP JERREN? WHY? I heard that you had police officers all around you, why didn't you let them come with you?"<br>"Whoa, what's with the higher pitch all of a sudden?" Jerren said flinching away from his friend, surprised at how angry she was.  
>"You went by yourself…that's why I'm angry! It was a miracle you survived!"<br>"The GP were being overwhelmed, I told them to stay and help their friend's out." said Jerren, "Since Ayeka is my master, I figured it was my responsibility to rescue her!"  
>"Oh no! Not this again…." Ami said as she face palmed. "How many times have I told you that you can't take things on completely by yourself? It always ends in disaster, and in this case almost cost you your life."<br>"I was doing my duty!" replied Jerren. "I had orders to guard the Princess with my life and I did."  
>"But you didn't win, Jerren!" Ami scolded, "She's still kidnapped and you're stuck in a hospital bed."<br>"I know that!" said Jerren, "And after I get out of this bed I'll try again and..."  
>Jerren screamed in intense pain and fell back to the sheets. The intense pain from his burns restrained him from going any further.<br>"Can't move, can you?" Ami smiled coldly, "Good!" Ami's temper calmed a bit and she let out a huge sigh. "Ever since we met, you have always wanted to take things on by yourself and end things your way. And it has always back fired…every time!"  
>Jerren immediately turned his face away from Ami and wrapped his head under the sheets.<br>"Don't turn your face away from me while I'm talking to you…!" Ami pulled the sheet.  
>"What are you, my mom!" Jerren said as his head was pulled from the cover, "Just leave me alone!"<br>Ami then went on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers away from him completely. Jerren tried to cover his ears but Ami held his hands so he couldn't.  
>"Let go of my hands Ami!" Jerren said as he tried to wrestle his hand away from her. "Let go!"<br>"I will NOT!" Ami said as she once again raised her voice. "You know what I'm saying is true! You got yourself into this situation when you refused to consider the consequences of you actions, and now…you're in a pitiful state!"  
>"Well MAYBE I AM PITIFUL!" Jerren shouted angrily. He swiped his hands aggressively away from Ami and crossed them."All my life, even before I met you, I couldn't seem to accomplish anything! I felt powerless to do anything. My sisters and my brothers always overshadowed me. My older brother became a basketball star while the other one went on to become a professional football player. My sisters' became actresses and own a big movie production company. And me…I was just normal. My parents looked down on me because I wasn't as successful as them."<br>"I lost every job I ever had and when I finally found a decent one, I got fired due to false charges of stealing and getting into fights. But then I was a body guard for the Princess of Jurai…I couldn't believe it. I felt like the universe must be pulling a prank on me, so when she was kidnapped, I wanted to be the hero and take it all on my own so I could make a name for myself. But I failed at that too!"  
>Jerren burst into tears and covered his face.<br>"Now because of me, the princess is at the mercy of a psychopath who's going to blow up the galaxy and it's because of me! Me and my idiotic self! I'm a failure and I'll remain one for the rest of my LIFE!"  
>Ami heard what he said and slapped him straight in the face, only harder this time, and gave him a very cold expression.<br>"AAAAAAOOOOOOHH! W...what was that for Ami?" Jerren said as he writhed in agonizing pain.  
>"Because you deserved it!" said Ami in an icy tone.<br>"Like I said before, when I saw you in this condition I was devastated, but when you woke up I cried in joy, so you didn't fail in surviving..."  
>"That means absolutely nothing!" cut in Jerren, "I still lost in the end."<br>"IT MEANS EVERYTHING!" shouted Ami, "Stop putting yourself down! Before I met you, my life was a living nightmare! As I told you when we were on earth, I acted in a television series called Sailor Moon when I was thirteen."  
>"After my four year contract was up I went to America to study for my doctorate and medical degree. I had already graduated school by the age of 16 so I went to college, and after four long and tedious years, I did it. I became a doctor and followed in my mother's footsteps. I finally made a name for myself, and I finally had a purpose in life, or so I thought..."<br>"My life as a doctor was tiring, very stressful, and most of the time...depressing.  
>The other doctors didn't care about the patients, they only cared about the money they could earn, which really made me mad and I condemned them for this. But they scoffed and laughed at me and continued on with their business. I watched people die in their beds from wounds, sicknesses and old age, which really made me feel useless, but the other doctors didn't care if they were alive or dead, they just saw them as a waste of their time. I thought I made friends with some of the doctors but they were all fakes in the end. I quit my job as a doctor and worked as a nurse part time, but I found out that that had its own problems. The other nurses at the hospital were mean to me and called me very colorful names that I won't bother repeating…."<br>"Why would they do that to such a kind, sweet person?" Jerren said, interrupting Ami.  
>"They were jealous!" replied Ami as she once again gave way to tears.<br>"The doctor in charge praised me for my efforts in helping patients. In time he gave me greater responsibilities with them and this made the other nurses resent me; you see they had feelings for this man, strong feelings. He was a fit and handsome man in his early thirties. The other nurses got furious when he'd talk to me, and got even angrier when I told him that I used to be an actor on a television show. They responded by persecuting and oppressing me. They put pills in my food, and threatened me with needles. I almost went crazy…until I figured out what they were up to. When I complained, it was my word against twelve other nurses. I couldn't take it anymore, so I quit my job as a nurse and never looked back. The doctor wanted me to stay and even threw me a nice party to try and change my mind, but I declined.  
>I realized that all the time I'd had a high paying career and made a name for myself, I was really accomplishing absolutely nothing and that I felt completely empty inside. I was just fulfilling my mother's dreams in the end and not my own, I felt like I was in her shadow. I quit my job and I was temporarily un-employed. I fell in a deep depression. It was not a high point in my life…"<br>"Whoa...now that's some dark stuff right there!" Jerren gaped. "I never knew you had it so tough! When I saw you at the hospital you always looked so happy!"  
>"That's because I didn't want to make people gloomy and dislike me, especially after I met you. You gave me some measure of happiness and you cared about me and my feeling and emotions. You gave me comfort in that heck."<br>Jerrens' eyes misted in sympathy to his friends past plight.  
>"Wow Ami, that's...the sweetest thing you've ever said me..."<p>

"I see we're alike in a way," Jerren said as he rose up from the bed a little, "We both felt like we failed in life, and couldn't find something real to believe in, but I think helping each other out…is now, our purpose. We're on this planet and I don't know what's going to happen, but something tells me it's going to be one wild ride…with only each other to rely on when things get rough." Ami giggled at Jerren and dried her eyes.  
>"We'll see, Jerren…we'll see!" she said as she rubbed his head gently.<p>

For the next three days Ami visited Jerren at the hospital after she finished her work at the castle, staying with him, and comforting him until her next shift came around. On the fourth day, Ami rushed into the hospital excited at a new discovery.  
>"You have healing powers?" Jerren exclaimed in surprise, "How did you get them?"<br>"I...I...don't know, Jerren," Ami said as she looked at her hands, "I could manipulate water on Sailor Moon when I was Sailor Mercury, to, you know, heal wounds and stuff. But that was just pretend…!"  
>"One of the girls cut her hand and I…well I didn't even think. I grabbed some water to clean the wound and there was this energy and…the wound just disappeared!"<br>"Wow! That is soooo cool!" Jerren said.  
>"Here, hold out your hands. I want to try it again."<p>

The next morning, Jerrens' burns were completely gone and his flesh was fully restored to its original state.  
>"My burns are completely gone!" Jerren said as he hopped out of bed. "I feel great, like I could break through a wall."<br>Jerren broke the wall with his right hand and left a big, gaping hole into it.  
>"Gyah!" Jerren recoiled in shock.<br>"J...Jerren...?" Ami stuttered in shock, "Y...you decimated that wall with just your bare hands...?"  
>"I…I don't know how I did that Ami," Jerren said as he looked at his hands, "But that...was...AWESOME! It's like…like someone just gave us super powers."<br>"I agree!" replied Ami, "But as a doctor, I am extremely concerned about unexplained powers suddenly developing out of nowhere!"

Meanwhile, in outer space, Shoja was hovering over Jurai.  
>"All the pieces are falling into place…I can finally set my eyes on the grand prize, Jurai's most closely guarded secret! Finally, Tsunami will be mine, and then I will have no more use for this piddling planet…"<br>Ayeka pleaded with Kagato.  
>"No…not Jurai!" She said, "Not my home!"<br>"Oh yes, princess, your precious home is next," replied Kagato, "And we're hovering over it, right now!"  
>"If you dare raise one finger against my planet," The princess threatened, "So help me..."<br>"Pray tell, what precisely are you going to do about it?"  
>"As the princess of Jurai, I command you to leave my planet alone!"<br>Kagato laughed.  
>"You…command me, princess? You must surely jest!"<br>A holographic image of Jurai appeared on a screen. With a gesture, the image zoomed in to a location that had a plethora of trees and rivers in an idyllic setting.  
>"Ah, a perfect target to test my ships accuracy." Kagato said, a low hum building in the chamber. A terrific burst of energy leapt from the ships cannons, arcing towards the unwary planet. The blast struck the ground and everything within a few miles radius was instantly vaporized; a crater where once life had thrived.<br>"NOOOOO!" Ayeka screamed, horrified. The aftermath of the blast caused a huge shock wave felt thousands of miles away.  
>A male patient at the hospital was looking out the window when the shockwave hit and was blown backwards by the pressure. He was sent flying out of his room into the desk counter where one of the nurses was working. Hitting the nurse, they were both sent sprawling. The earthquake shook the hospital and Jerren and Ami felt its devastating effects.<br>"W…w…wha…t's…go…ing on?" Jerren said as he clutched at a wall.  
>"I…I…d…don't kn…o…w!" Ami said as she fell to the ground. "It f…f…feels like an earth…quake!"<br>The earthquake caused by the shockwave subsided and everything returned to normal.

Azuza and Misaki felt the shockwave as well.  
>"What in Tsunamis name was that?" Misaki barked as she pulled herself from the floor, "I have never felt anything like that in my life!"<br>"I have no idea my Empress," Azuza said as he recovered himself from the floor also, dusting his robe and cape, "It felt like an earthquake, but something was off, it didn't feel natural…"

Back on the Shoja, Kagato was scrolling through potential targets for his ship to decimate.  
>"A most satisfactory test," he said with a smirk, "and I believe I have just found my next target!"<br>An image of a big city with thousands of people in it appeared.  
>"NO, not a city," Ayeka again pleaded with Kagato, falling to her knees, "There are innocent people down there…"<br>Kagato glanced coldly at her and then looked back to the city.  
>"So what, princess?" replied Kagato, "They're just worthless nobodies, what do you care?" Kagato then fired a stronger blast at the city and in seconds it was obliterated.<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ayeka screamed as she burst into tears. "The people..."

Like the previous blast it sent out a shock wave in its wake.  
>The wave hit the hospital again and this time it felt like it was going to be shaken to peices. Jerren and Ami were holding each other tightly, afraid that they might die from the hospitals collapse. People were stumbling, scared and panicked, around the hospital.<p>

Azuza and Misaki had fallen to the floor again as the quake rocked the foundations of their castle. Finally, the tremors subsided and the ground became stable once again.  
>Kagato projected a giant ten storey hologram of himself to every major city on Jurai.<br>"Greetings citizens of Jurai," the hologram said as it looked down on the population, "I am certain I need no introduction."  
>People saw the giant hologram and turned to focus on what it had to say. Azuza and Misaki saw it nearby as they gazed out of the castle windows. Jerren and Ami saw it as well and were amazed at how large the projection was.<br>"It's Kagato," Jerren said as he saw the hologram, "How did he get so big?"  
>"He's just projecting a hologram of himself," replied Ami, "He's somewhere else."<p>

"People of Jurai, I have your precious Princess Ayeka as my prisoner. If you desire her return, then all you must do is one little thing, a trifle really. Azuza, Misaki and Funaho, for your sakes you had best heed my words."  
>"What does he want?" Misaki said as she looked out the window, "Gold…power…what?"<br>"The same thing he came for when he attacked Jurai the first time…" replied Azuza.  
>"I want Tsunami!" Kagato said smiling manically over the people. "You have an hour to respond. If you choose to ignore me then the princess will die, and then your world will follow!" The holograms disappeared.<br>Ayeka was stunned as she heard his threat.  
>"I thought you wanted to make me your trophy?"<br>"You screech like a bitter old maid," said Kagato, "The idea of keeping you any longer than I have to has grown…unappealing, so you better hope they desire your return. Not that it matters, even if they do, I will destroy your precious planet anyway." Kagato laughed.  
>"W...w…what did you call me?" Ayeka said, her rage building, "An OLD maid? I SWEAR I WILL RIP THAT MOUTH OF YOURS STRAIGHT FROM YOUR FACE!"<br>Ayeka spewed intense bursts of energy that started to crack the force field until Kagato added his energy to the walls and made the field thicker.  
>"Oh my, princess, did I strike a nerve…?" Kagato laughed again.<p>

Back at the castle, Azuza and Misaki were discussing the troubling events plaguing Jurai.  
>"This isn't good!" Azuza said as he walked back and forth his throne room, "First he kidnaps my daughter and now he attacks Jurai! That does it; it's time to counter his Shoja with our mighty Jurain fleet!"<br>"No dear!" Misaki said placing her hands on his shoulders, "We already lost half of our fleet to his ship six days ago. Don't sacrifice any more of your men."  
>"Then I'll engage him in battle with my ship Kiroto, and beat him myself!" He said striking his chest.<br>"NO honey, don't do that either," Misaki shook her finger, "Remember the last time you fought him, you two ripped a hole in space creating a void and our guardian Tsunami had to fix it."  
>"Then the only thing I can do is ask the Kamiki house for reinforcements…"<br>"You mean…ask my mother for help!" Misaki gasped.  
>"Yes, I mean her," replied Azuza, "Lady Seto! It's our only choice at this point. The other two houses won't help us so the only logical choice is ask Seto for assistance."<br>"If my mother finds out about Kagato's true plans, we'll never be able to get her claws completely out of our business again. I don't even want to think what she'll do to US if she finds out."  
>"She won't find out about this mess!" said Azuza, "We'll just say that we need more men to fight off a rebellion."<p>

"We've got to do something!" Jerren said walking around the room,"If we don't, this planet will be nothing but rubble in an hour and the princess will be killed! Now that I'm healthy again I'm going back to that ship and stopping him once and for all and…" Jerren smacked his fist into his palm and moved towards the door but Ami barred his way.  
>"No! Not this again…" Ami said grabbing his right hand, "Take some help with you this time!"<br>"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say '…you're coming with me!'"  
>Ami let go of his hand and a puzzled expression greeted his statement.<br>"Did I stutter, Ami? You're coming with me to fight Kagato and help me save the princess!"  
>"But...but what can I do, I'm only a tailor here…" said Ami. "Yes I have healing powers now, but what good would that be in this situation?"<br>"If I remember correctly, weren't you a fierce fighter on that Sailor Moon show you starred in?" Jerren pointed out. "You always said that you calculated how much power an enemy had before you engaged them in battle."  
>"That was a show…it wasn't real!" Ami countered. "That was just acting; you know that's not really me. This is a real situation, and besides, even my 'character' wasn't that great a fighter."<br>Jerren reached down and cusped her hands in his own.  
>"Maybe you weren't the best at fighting, but you 'were' a crucial part of the team…and the brains of the group."<br>"Perhaps, but that was a scripted television series, no matter what, we were going to win at the end regardless. This Kagato is a real life threat so even if I could use the moves and techniques that I did on the series, there is no guarantee of victory…"  
>"No, but I trust your judgment," said Jerren, "And I do have a secret weapon…"<br>"What secret weapon?" Ami said curious now.  
>"You'll see Ami...hey; did you bring my original clothes like I asked?"<br>"They're in my bag, why?"  
>"Well, unless you want me to face Kagato in my birthday suit, I'm going to need something to wear."<br>Ami scrutinized Jerren, rubbing her chin while contemplating such a scenario. A slow smile worked its way onto her face.  
>"Ami…!" Jerren said sternly.<br>"All right all right!" Ami giggled as she let go of Jerrens' hand. She gave him the bag and he went into the bathroom and changed.  
>"Good thing I brought my own clothes then," Ami shouted through the door, "I certainly can't fight in this slave getup!"<br>Minutes later, Jerren and Ami were fully dressed. Before they left Ami had an idea she wanted to check out.  
>She went to one of the hospitals public terminals and went on the galactic net.<br>"What are you looking for?" Jerren asked as she went onto galactigoogle.  
>"I want to look up the guy were facing," answered Ami, "If I'm going into battle then I need all the tactical information I can get to formulate some strategies."<br>She typed 'Kagato' and got over 500,000,000,000 results.  
>"I'll check Galactipedia. I can't believe they have their own version of Google and Wikipedia on here! I have to wonder if someone on Earth managed to tap into this information net and copied the setup and added it our own local net."<br>"Yeah, that caught me off guard as well," replied Jerren, "It is kind of weird."  
>Ami clicked on the link and read the information.<br>"Let's see now, 'Kagato, a space pirate, more than 5000 years old, notorious for sacking planets for their valuable artifacts with his battle ship called Soja, also known as 'Destroyer of Historical Ruins.' Number of artifacts destroyed: 3326. Number of planets destroyed: 4024,' 11 more planets have been added in the past 6 days. 'Artifacts stolen: Unknown.' Oh my goodness…"  
>Ami then skimmed down to 'Incidents' and started to read.<br>"In space calendar year 5901 Kagato attacked planet Alpha, he burglarized an antiquities museum. In 5902 he attacked planet Beta, in that same year over 2000 men, women and children, including certain officials of Beta disappeared. In 5903 he attacked Yura, and destroyed several cities. In 5904 severe electromagnetic fields disrupted communication with the planet Skylark. Kagato is believed to be responsible as several important artifacts disappeared in this time frame. In 5912, Kagato attacked the Royal Space Academy on the planet Todain. Only one student was taken, she has not been heard from since.' Oh, how sad. Mass plundering, destruction, etcetera, etcetera…Ah, here we go; 'He then attacked the palace of the Misaki house to gain access to Tsunami (no information available) until the legendary swordsman Prince Yosho engaged him and Ryoko (See space pirate Ryoko) in battle. Kagato retreated and has kept a low profile ever since. Prince Yosho set after Space Pirate Ryoko and neither has been heard from since (Update in progress).'"  
>Ami exited out of the page and paused for a moment.<br>"It seems he has an obsession with ancient artifacts!" said Ami. "Though maybe not for the usual reasons, thinking about it, these so called 'artifacts' might actually be ancient and powerful weapons of mass destruction. The artifacts are only the surface of his desires! Judging from his actions and manner, I get the feeling he feels trapped or caged somehow and is using whatever power he can get his hands on to free himself…and to heck with anyone who stands in his way."  
>"Also, judging by the data, this isn't the first time Kagato has attacked Jurai. He's after the same thing he came for the first time…something called 'Tsunami'. Whatever it is, it must be quite powerful if Kagato wants it."<br>"He did mention something about Tsunami when I engaged him in battle...or was that Ryoko? Wait! It was Ryoko who mentioned it. She said that it had the power to rip time and space apart and that with Soja and Tsunami merged together…he would be unstoppable."  
>"Then we need to get going, and quickly!" said Ami, "If he gets his hands on that much destructive power there's no telling what he will do."<br>"Then what are we standing here for?" replied Jerren, "Let's go!"

Rushing from the hospital, the pair made a beeline for the palace.  
>"Wait, what was the secret weapon you were talking about?" Ami stopped Jerren.<br>"Oh yeah, it's this…" Jerren said as he took out the master key sword. It had been returned after he woke up in the hospital. He activated it and Ami was amazed at the clear verdant glow of the blade.  
>"W...What is that thing?" she said amazed. "It's a fascinating weapon."<p>

"It's the master key," Jerren said as he waved it around. "The princess gave it to me...well actually it flew out of her pocket and into my hand when I was trying to rescue her from a giant robotic head."  
>"A giant what attacked you?" Ami was taken aback.<br>"Never mind that right now…It's also known as the light hawk sword."  
>"Princess Sasami told me about this when she visited me while I was sewing said Ami. It's the most powerful weapon in the Jurain Empire and only the members of the royal family have the power and the authority to wield it. Anyone else who tries to wield it is electrocuted with painful shocks or in a worst case scenario...Death!"<br>"How are you able to wield it when you're not part of Jurai's royal family?"  
>"I have been asked that question ever since it fell into my hand," replied Jerren, "And the answer is still the same...I don't know! I'm just glad it's on our side to stop this guy. But…even with its power I was no match for Kagato."<br>"Well, maybe you haven't unlocked its full potential yet." Ami offered.  
>"Speaking of that," Ami said thinking for a minute, "Where on earth, or actually where on Jurai, are we going to find the sort of transportation we need to reach Kagato?"<br>"I haven't thought of anything yet," said Jerren, "I'm still thinking it through. The last ship I had was the Princesses ship Ryu-Oh, and the Soja blew it up. I survived thanks to the light hawk sword, but the ship didn't, I thought, maybe there might be one at the palace...?"  
>"Well, if we're going there anyway, how about asking Azuza and Misaki? They must have a ship we can use!"<br>"Hey, great idea Ami! Then let's go and ask!" Jerren said as he put the sword back in his pocket, "Come on, we're wasting time!"

Pushing open the door of the throne room, Jerren and Ami walked in on Azuza and Misaki arguing.  
>"Your Highnesses!" Jerren and Ami said in unison, bowing. Jerren then stepped forward. "May we have a moment of your time?"<br>Azuza and Misaki turned their attention on the two interlopers and became indignant.  
>"How dare you two slaves just burst in here…?" Misaki yelled. "How rude, especially in this time of crisis were in."<br>"You dare come before us in those ridiculous peasant clothes?" Azuza snapped, "WHY ARE YOU IN THOSE VULGAR RAGS?"  
>"Sorry your highness, my other outfit was burnt up so I had to settle for what was on hand, replied Jerren, "But now I'm ready and willing to fight Kagato again."<br>"I needed more flexible clothing to fight in." replied Ami.  
>"You two…fight Kagato?" Azuza pointed at them, "Even after you, 'boy', failed against him once before? You must have lost your mind."<br>"It would be wrong to underestimate us," replied Jerren, "When we're together we make a pretty lethal combination!"  
>"…A Lethal combination?" Azuza and Misaki looked at each other; "You must surely jest with us?" Misaki cackled at the pair.<br>"This is no laughing matter," said Ami, "We can defeat Kagato and save your daughter, the Princess Ayeka. Please, just give us a chance."  
>Azuza contemplated the offer, stroking his beard.<p>

"Alright then!" Azuza replied. "You may try. If you do manage to come back victorious, you shall be showered with wealth and made nobles in the Misaki house."  
>Jerren and Ami glanced at each other excitedly. Misaki glared at her husband trying to get his attention.<br>"Now that's some motivation right there!" Jerren said pumped up at the offer.  
>"That is right," said Azuza, "Nobles have vast amounts of political power all over Jurai, they govern the provinces of the four kingdoms and answer only to the Emperor and Empress."<br>"Not to mention, authority over the royal body guards and military which I command at will!" Misaki said smiling at them.a special little bonus only if you come back in one piece  
>"You're kidding me," replied Ami, "You would actually grant us those kinds of powers?"<br>Azuza and Misaki nodded.  
>"Don't worry your highnesses," Jerren said in excitement, "We'll get the princess back, I guarantee it."<br>"Yes we will," said Ami, "We will not disappoint you."  
>"I do not doubt it." Azuza replied, pressing a communicator button on his throne. "Guards, give the slaves Jerren and Ami a ship!"<p>

Jerren and Ami left the castle. Azuza and Misaki stared at each other and laughed.  
>"Seriously, did you really just promise them all that?" asked Misaki.<br>"Of course, there is no harm in promising things to the walking dead. Especially if they can distract that oaf Kagato, and allow an opening to put our real plan in motion."  
>"You are a wise ruler my husband!" siad Misaki.<br>"This is priceless," Azuza laughed, "not only will Kagato die but all it will cost is two lowly servants lives."  
>"You said it my husband." replied Misaki. "It would appear that doomsday prophecy was merely hyperbole after all…"<br>The sound of laughter echoed throughout the halls of the palace for a long while  
>The ship Azuza and Misaki gave them wasn't particularly fancy, being a small transport carrier from a trade station. They started it with difficulty and as it slowly lumbered its way skyward with much noise and resistance, Jerren and Ami wondered if they would even reach space.<br>"This thing is cramped!" Jerren complained, trying to find some space to accommodate himself and Ami.  
>"Yes...I know!" Ami winced in pain banging her knee on a console as Jerren bumped her again. Space in the shuttle was at a premium.<br>It took the ship almost half an hour to bring the Soja into view. As they approached the mammoth war machine, Ami's nerves started to get the better of her, and a cold pit of fear settled in her stomach.  
>"Oh my goodness," Ami exclaimed. "The size of that beast, it's like a Titan of old mythology."<p>

In the blink of an eye the little freighter was surrounded by a hailstorm of coruscating energy as the Soja opened fire. Jerren and Ami screamed in fright, pressing all the buttons on the dashboard in the hope of finding something that could help the ship evade the incoming blasts.  
>"Where's the dodging button for this thing?" Jerren shouted, daring the button he sought to materialize. "They should put labels on these things when they put the buttons in!"<br>"Ah here it is…" Ami said as she found a little green button that was labeled: evasive maneuvers. She pushed it and the ship moved clumsily but effectively, through the field of fire. Some of the blasts hit a nearby comet that blossomed into thousands of fragments.  
>"Wow…that was a close call, indeed!" Ami shivered looking outside the ship, "One hit to our ship and we'll have to walk home!"<br>Meanwhile Jerren was looking around for a way to fight back.  
>"Ooh, okay, let's see what this big red button does…?" A beam of light burst from the freighters undercarriage, dissipating harmlessly several hundred miles from the great ship.<br>"What the heck! It didn't even reach the ship!" Jerren was stunned.  
>"Of course not Jerren…this is a freighter, not a warship. That's probably just to divert incoming space debris and other junk."<br>"Oh you mean like this blaster? I wonder if it can shoot itself..." Jerren hit the console in frustration. Jerren and Ami were forced to hold onto their seats as the ship started spinning uncontrollably, the artificial gravity malfunctioning, going from weightless to five times normal gravity and back again in a span of seconds.  
>Seconds later a beam of immense power split the space they had just vacated in a torrent of merciless fire.<p>

On the Soja Kagato curled his fist in annoyance.  
>"An impressive show of piloting skill, but it will avail you to no good end I assure you, little buzzing gnat!" A screen showed the little freighter in crosshairs.<p>

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't counting on this ship to fight our battle…" Jerren said un-strapping himself from his seat and indicating Ami to do the same. "Set this thing on Auto pilot, we've got another way in." Ami typed a few commands and jumped from her seat.

The Soja then shot another beam at the small cargo ship that had suddenly settled into a more stable flight path and it was decimated into dust…but Jerren and Ami were no longer aboard.

"Alright Ami, let's do this!" Jerren said vigorously. "We'll save the princess and Jurai from this Kagato freak."  
>"It's time to stop this fiend once and for all!" Ami agreed; excitement and adrenalin making the young woman giddy.<p>

Hurtling though space, the duo were surrounded by the vibrant energy of the Light hawk wings. Too small to register on the massive Sojas' sensors as a threat, they entered the ship, but inside they were surrounded by an impenetrable darkness. The light from the sword dimmed as they entered the breathable atmosphere.  
>"Aw, what? Don't cut out now you stupid sword it's as dark as night in here!" Jerren complained, "I can't see a thing."<br>"Here let me shed some light…" Ami said, removing a gadget from her pocket.  
>It was a blue visor she placed over her eyes. She turned a little switch built into it on and they both could see as light shone from it like a torch.<br>"Cool shades," said Jerren, "Where did you get those from?"  
>"It was from the show!" replied Ami. "It was designed to sense out an opponent's energy in the show but in real life it only shines a bright blue light. I thought it was cool so I kept it as a souvenir."<br>Looking around they saw that they were in some kind of conduit. Gesturing for Ami to lead, Jerren eyed their surroundings warily. They walked through the passage for a while and saw three branching directions before them.  
>"So, which way do we go from here?" Ami pointed to the portals.<br>"I…don't know! This is a different part of the ship than when I was here last." Jerren said. "Maybe the sword knows…" Ami joked.  
>"Please sword, guide us to where Kagato and the princess are…" Jerren said as he pointed it at the doorways.<br>Ami's eyes bulged at the sheer absurdity of her friends actions, and she had to stifle a giggle.  
>"Please choose the right path!" Jerren opened his hand and the hilt floated towards the middle passage.<br>"That's the way, let's go…great idea Ami!" Jerren strode towards the middle passage grabbing the hilt as he passed. Ami stood gaping at her friend until he was almost out of sight.  
>"Are you coming or not?" Jerren shouted back at her. Gathering her wits Ami stumbled after Jerren.<br>"I can't believe that worked." She whispered, entering the passageway.

As they walked along the tunnel, Ami heard metallic scraping noises and slithering, but no matter where she shined her light nothing out of the ordinary greeted her eyes.  
>As they passed a section of the tunnel, the walls came alive with squirming masses of undefined serpentine objects.<br>A lithe metallic tentacle reached for Ami. Faster than thought, Jerren slashed the grasping extremity severing it from its body, shocking the unaware girl.  
>As though a signal had been sent, the walls burst like an exploding, seething mass of sinister intent. Slashing wildly at the walls, Jerren severed limbs right and left, before giving Ami a push down the tunnel. Taking the hint, she ran down the hall as fast as she could until the walls stopped moving.<br>"Huff…huff, Jerren?" she looked back the way she had run, but could not see her friend.  
>"Oh no Jerren…!" Ami took a few steps back the way she had come, but froze when she heard the sounds of battle moving towards her. A swarm of robot orbs rounded the bend with Jerren firmly in the center of their buzzing laser stings.<br>"Oh dear, what do I do now?" Ami said under her breath as she felt a wave of panic threaten to overwhelm her. "There are too many for us to deal with!"  
>"Keep your cool Ami," Jerren shouted at his friend. "I'll take care of this, just watch me!" Jerren deflected the lasers with the light hawk sword sending the beams back at his tormentors. Then he charged at the others and slashed and cut them into pieces in a spinning flurry of movement. Using his super strength to punch some of them into the hallway walls he finished off the remaining few with an energy wave from the blade.<br>"MY...goodness...!" Ami exclaimed in surprise. "You...destroyed them all in seconds!"  
>"It's no big deal!" Jerren said modestly.<br>Ami lowered her head with tears welling at the corner of her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists.  
>"You see I told you, you don't need me on this mission!" Ami cried. "You defeated them all by yourself, and me...I just panicked and froze. What good am I to you? I was so scared something had happened to you…"<br>Jerren held her shoulders and gave her a firm shake.  
>"Hey, don't talk like that," Jerren comforted her, drawing her into a hug, "You're new to this and you've never experienced this sort of thing before. Don't worry, let it sink in, in time it'll come naturally to you like it did for me, so please don't be sad..."<br>Just then another swarm of orbs burst around the bend firing at Jerrens back.  
>"Look OUT! Ami shouted as she spun Jerren out the way, prepared to take the lasers for him. But suddenly she felt the moisture in the walls like a caress around her body and instinctively she called to the water for help. Vapor poured from the walls forming a bubble that surrounded and protected her from the shots. But that wasn't enough and responding to her thoughts the field reflected the blasts back to their source destroying every orb in the swarm.<br>"Whoa! Ami you go girl!" Jerren crowed in astonishment. "When did you learn to do that?"  
>"I...I don't know!" replied Ami as she paused for a second staring at her hands in the light from her visor. "Even on the show as Sailor Mercury I couldn't do this, it just…developed out of nowhere."<br>"I told you it would come naturally to you." Jerren beamed as he gave Ami a pat on the back.  
>Jerren continued down the path, drawing Ami along. The passage ended, opening into a wide hall.<br>"You see I told you that you would make a perfect addition to this...hey my feet...why does it feel like they're sinking in quick sand?"  
>Ami looked down at their feet, but couldn't find them.<br>"The floor…it's consuming us!" Ami said in panic. Jerren and Ami struggled helplessly before sinking through the floor where they suddenly found themselves in another room. Rising to their feet unharmed they looked around.  
>"Where are we now? And why do I get the weird feeling we're upside down?" Jerren held his head.<br>"You're asking the wrong person…!" replied Ami pointing to the center of the room.  
>The room was completely clear with the exception of a crystallized prison in the middle of the floor. Two giant serpents entwined the crystal.<br>"Who or what is locked up in that crystal?" Jerren said as he saw the prison. Moving closer to it he saw that a person was its sole occupant.  
>"It looks like a little girl…sleeping?" he said in a puzzled voice. "Ami come over here and check this out!"<br>Ami had stayed where she was, studying their surroundings as Jerren had walked over to the crystal. She joined him now.  
>"It looks like this person has been in hibernation for a long while," she said as she touched the crystallized prison. "Judging by its age I would say about three or four thousand years at least!"<br>"Oh, come on. I know you're smart, but how could you possibly know how old this crystal is?"  
>"Sailor Moon was all about crystals. When we had a few crystal expert geologists on the show as consultants, I listened to what they had to say."<br>"Oh!"  
>They both stared back into the crystal.<br>The prepubescent girl was a little less than five feet tall. Her hair was a spiky pinkish red, with a Caucasian skin tone.  
>Her attire was a steam punk reminiscent vest, with trousers, a mixture of green and yellow. Black sandals adorned her feet.<p>

As they studied the girl, dust descended from above to land on Ami's shoulder. She looked at it in confusion and then looked up. She choked back a scream and tugged Jerrens' shirt. He looked at Ami and then to where her eyes had gone.  
>The serpents were coming to life.<br>Slowly their heads turned to view the intruders.  
>"Watch out!" Ami shouted as one of the heads darted at Jerren. She raised her hands and once again felt the call of the surrounding moisture responding to her thoughts. Bubbles shot from her hands into the serpents open maw, forcing it back.<br>"That was shine Aqua mist! I…it's a move from the show." Ami exclaimed in wonder.  
>"You know, I have this weird feeling that you're becoming Sailor Mercury!" replied Jerren.<br>"What…what if I am?" Ami asked, wide eyed at the implication.  
>"Well I say lets finish these giant snakes off first and then we talk, okay?" Jerren offered.<br>"Okay!" Ami nodded, assuming a ready position.  
>Moving in concert, Jerren and Ami darted forward as the giant snakes swept towards them. Ami distracted one of the serpents with bubbles in its face as Jerren leapt through its thrashing coils to slice along the length of its body before snapping off a spin slash that sent the stone head writhing and gnashing its jaws to smash on the ground.<br>The second snake hissed like a jet engine and raised itself high in the air to crush Ami, but Jerren swiftly grabbed its tail and swung the beast in a violent arc that sent it smashing head first into the Crystal shattering its stone body on the impossibly hard surface.  
>"Oops!" Jerren grinned. Ami rolled her eyes at him.<br>The snakes' destruction triggered a crack in the crystallized prison and in seconds a spider web of cracks split throughout the crystalline structure and it shattered. The little girl stumbled free from the shattered remains of her prison and stretched her muscles. Yawning, she opened her eyes flashing an emerald green stare around the room before finally resting on Jerren and Ami.  
>She grinned impishly at the pair.<br>to be continued...


	6. no need for kagato

"Hello there…!" the small girl said impishly waving a casual salute.  
>"Um, hello…? Ami replied a little puzzled by this turn of events.<br>"You've been in there who knows how long and your first words are 'hello there'…?" Jerren scratched his head.  
>"I've been locked up in that prison for quite a while. You could be nicer to me, you know? Manners cost nothing." The girl pouted.<br>"Look, little girl…" Jerren said walking over to her and patting her head, "We have bigger concerns than worrying about social niceties right now."  
>Washus' eyebrows twitched with each pat, and her smile locked tight.<br>"Why…I am little," she said grinning, "Call me little Washu. What's your name?"  
>She stretched her hand to Jerren in a friendly gesture. Ami raised her hand to warn Jerren something wasn't right, and Washu spun around him in a playful twirl drawing his eye line and effectively cutting Ami from sight.<br>"My name is Jerren Ryo Gregory," he said taking Washu's hand. "But you can just call me…"  
>Washu then gripped his hand so hard that she almost crushed it.<br>"Ow...Uh, W…Wa...Washu…!" Jerren said as he tried to free his hand from her grip, "Yo...you're...c...crushing...m...my...hand! You c...can let go NOW!"  
>Washu let go of his hand, still grinning.<br>"That was for calling me 'little girl' and patting me on the head like I was some kind of pet! A little respect, huh?" She said giving him a cold stare, the smile never leaving her face.  
>"I am Professor Washu of the Royal Space Academy…the greatest scientific mind in the ENTIRE universe!"<br>Miniature Puppets of Washu that looked exactly like her popped into existence and stood on her shoulders.  
>"Yes! Washu is the best of the best, the greatest genius the universe has ever known!" The puppets said in unison before all three Washu's laughed a little manically, unnerving Jerren and Ami.<br>"Hello Miss Washu…" Ami began.  
>"Please…call me 'little Washuuu'!" Washu put a finger to each cheek in a cute pose.<br>"Er…little Washu, my name is Ami Anderson and I have to say it is a pleasure to meet a superior intellect such as yourself!"  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ami." Washu offered Ami her hand, making Ami back away defensively. Washu grinned at the young woman's caution. "I have to say I love the way you articulate. You have a flair for wordplay young lady…"<br>"Why thank you little Washu," replied Ami, "I always try to brush up on my vocabulary and sentence structure so that…wait a second; a minute ago you mentioned the Royal Space Academy…is that the one on Todain?"  
>"What other Royal Space Academy is there?" Washu walked around the chamber looking at her surroundings in better detail.<br>"I researched Kagato before we came here, and the only person taken from Todain was a female student, about five thousand years ago."  
>"I see!" Washu looked amused. "The researchers probably got their information from my…colleagues. They never were willing to admit to my brilliance. Saying a student was taken sounds like something they'd say. I have a question for you two now; what are you doing on this ship?"<br>"Well you see," said Ami, "We're on a mission, or quest if you like, to save the princess of Jurai from Kagato, who plans to kill her and destroy Jurai unless they hand over something called Tsunami."  
>"I see," replied Washu, "So my old student is up to no good again. Some people never learn…and you say he's attacking Jurai?"<br>"Yeah…!" Jerren said still holding his hand.  
>"I understand!" Washu looked more amused than concerned at the news. "But you look so ordinary, what can the two of you hope to do?" Washu fixed her attention on Jerren's hand.<br>"You ARE strong, I'll admit…every bone in your hand SHOULD have been crushed into powder…but your strength is nothing against Kagato…"  
>"Well, we do have this to help us…!" Jerren reached into his pocket and brought out the light hawk sword.<br>"Amazing…!" Washu who was kneeling in the rubble jumped to her feet in surprise, "The light hawk sword! The most powerful weapon in the Jurain Empire! But…you are not Jurain…are you?"  
>"I have no idea why it works…I'm just glad it does." Jerren sighed.<br>"Very interesting…" Washu turned to Ami. "What about you, Ami? You are quite intelligent but otherwise, not particularly remarkable."  
>"I have water based abilities that developed not too long ago. It's funny…I played a character called Sailor Mercury on Earth for a television show. I never knew why I was drawn to the role, but strangely I'm gaining my characters powers, here and now."<br>"Mercury…Earth…Sailors? Ha, of course it's obvious; you are an Earth born descendant of the Mercurian kingdom…a part of the Silver Crystal Imperium that faded into obscurity millennia ago. This 'television show' must be based on legends of the kingdom that must have somehow survived…and if you are developing water powers, then you are descended from a noble Mercurian line indeed. But…what could have activated your birthright? Such abilities in so diluted a line should have remained dormant..." Washu looked thoughtfully at Ami.  
>"Well, I did live on Mercury for a year…!" Ami thought out loud.<br>"Well, Well, this IS getting interesting, puzzles, conundrums and enigmas abound with the two of you!" Washu said with an even bigger grin.  
>"Now we have a question for you," said Jerren pointing at her with the sword. "Where are we and how do we get out of here?"<br>Washu chuckled.  
>"You can't!" She said smiling at him. "You see, this ship has two dimensional layers and you two are now in the reversed section. A top and a bottom layer, mirror opposites if you will, separated by an intersection which sadly, is only one way; the only way out I know of would be to destroy Kagato."<br>"You...you mean were stuck here...FOREVER…" yelled Jerren, "…unless that beast is destroyed? What kind of idiot would build a reverse world you couldn't get out of? That is so stupid!"  
>"That…would be me!" replied Washu, grimacing, "It was I who built the magnificent Soja after all."<br>"You mean…you built all this?" Ami gasped.  
>"Of course," said Washu proudly, "everything you see here I made using my own two hands. I built other ships as well; I'm particularly proud of Ryo-Ohki. My greatest achievement however, is my, er…daughter, Ryoko!"<br>Jerren grabbed a nonplussed Washu by her jacket lifting her face to his.  
>"You're the one who made that demon beast?" Jerren yelled, "What is wrong with you lady? She's a monster!"<br>"So Ryoko is causing trouble as well," Washu sighed, "probably Kagatos doing…that doesn't surprise me at all. He always wanted to use Ryoko for her destructive power. I warned him that I would intervene if he tried anything, but he somehow managed to lock me up in that crystal."  
>Ami yawned, the excitement and adrenalin of the last few hours finally taking their toll on the young woman as her body began to unwind. She stretched out to bring herself back into focus.<br>"Well according to my research, Kagato did attack Jurai some 700 years ago along with Ryoko. Their reign of terror only stopped when Yosho, a blood Prince of Jurai's royal family engaged them in battle."  
>"So this isn't the first time he attempted this?" Washu's voice appeared behind Ami making her jump. Jerren also jumped and looked at what he was holding. A Washu puppet leered at his shocked expression. "Ryoko helping him attack Jurai 700 years ago convinces me that he was spear heading his plans for universal domination…and he almost succeeded."<p>

Just then something started beeping in Jerren's pocket.  
>"What's that sound?" Jerren patted his pockets finally pulling out the cube Mihoshi had given him almost a week ago. Washu grabbed it from his hand before he had a chance to look at it.<br>"HEY…!" Jerren protested.  
>"And what can this be?" Washu examined it. "Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, this is a GP storage cube."<br>"What are you doing with a storage cube Jerren?" Ami turned to her friend.  
>"Oh yeah...I remember now," Jerren said as he scratched his head, "A GP officer called Mihoshi gave it to me when I came here to fight Kagato the first time. She thought it might help rescue the princess. She was nice, and had the same colour skin as me…what are the odds, huh? I guess I forgot I had it…"<br>"So what you are saying is that a female officer gave it to you?" Ami demanded her face flushing with emotion. "Why, pray tell, would she do that?"  
>"To help rescue the Princess…!" Jerren reiterated, confused by Ami's sudden tone.<br>Ami then turned her back on him, putting her hands on her hips.  
>"I see now…you love those tough, confident female types. I guess I'm no match for her professional demeanor and exotic beauty." Ami's imagination was running wild with imagined trysts between Jerren and the capable police agent.<br>Jerren burst out laughing, startling Ami.  
>"Mihoshi…y…you're talking about Mihoshi?" Jerren said between guffaws. "Oh Ami, she's a nice lady but you'd have to meet her to understand why that is so funny."<br>Caught up in Jerrens mirth, Ami couldn't help but giggle a little herself as her suspicions melted away. On the other side of them, Washu shivered and her stomach knotted at the mention of Mihoshi for a reason she could not determine.  
>"I promise you Ami," Jerren stated, "I would never trade you for anyone else!"<br>Ami blushed at Jerren's assertion.  
>"If you two are done having one of your "episodes' then I can now say that this cube is our ticket out of this place," Washu held the cube above her head. "This cube can warp dimensions, all I have to do is find the right match and..."<br>She twisted the cube a final time and they warped out of the room and were back outside next to a huge door.  
>"We're free!" Jerren crowed, "Were free from the mirror side, it's a miracle!"<br>"Hardly! Here's the door to Kagato's control room," said Washu. "I'm sure we can all hear the organ music. Darn, 5000 years and he hasn't improved a bit…"  
>"Yeah that's him all right." Jerren confirmed.<br>"Well I guess this is it," Ami nervously twitched her fingers, "the final battle for Jurai and the fate of the universe begins now."

Jerren reached to push the door, but before his hand could touch it, the doors swung open. Startled, Jerren stepped back, looking around. Shrugging to Ami and Washu, he accepted the unspoken invitation, entering the chamber. His companions followed on his heels.  
>Kagato sat playing his organ, a dark creepy symphony reverberating around the chambers corners.<br>Ayeka huddled, still and small in her force field prison with a sad expression, evidence of the harrowing time spent as Kagato's captive. She had given up all hope until she saw Jerren stride into the chamber.  
>"Jerren!" Ayeka exclaimed, joy lighting up her face "I cannot believe it, you are alive!"<br>Her glance flicked over Ami dismissing her as unimportant. Then Washu stepped forward.  
>"Who is that small lady? Could it be…?"<br>"KAGATO…!" Jerren boomed over the music, "I'M BACK AND THIS TIME I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED!"  
>Kagato's hands froze over the keys, and he rose from his chair. Gliding down the small steps he turned his attention on Jerren, Ami and Washu.<br>"Well, I see that you have been spared destruction, boy." Kagato smirked. "Ah, I see you brought friends with you this time, and if my eyes do not deceive me; Washu my old teacher, I thought perhaps you had died in your little prison."  
>"You should know well enough by now that it is not so easy to get rid of me, Kagato." Washu spoke easily but an underlying anger tinged her words, "Your plans stop here and now, if you give up I promise you that these two won't hurt you too badly."<br>Kagato laughed at Washu.  
>"I see you have retained your sense of humor at least. But…I have had enough of this foolishness; I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with worthless children. Soon I will be ruling the entire universe..." Kagato made a small signal.<br>Ryoko materialized in front of Kagato in an aggressive battle stance. She turned to Jerren a toothy smile spread across her face.  
>"I see that my blast did not kill you," Ryoko grinned, "No scars, burns…nothing! I will have to rectify that little over sight; you will not escape me again human!" Her yellow eyes found Ami's.<br>"Heh, this is hardly the place to bring your little girlfriend for a romantic getaway…but at least you'll die together…!" Ryoko summoned her energy sword to her hand and prepared to attack.  
>"Oh my poor, poor Ryoko," Washu lamented. "I thought you were less pathetic than this…ah, but you were deprived of a mother's wisdom to guide you, I suppose some of the blame must be mine." She nodded to herself.<br>Ryoko pointed the tip of her blade at Washu's head.  
>"What was that, you pint sized piece of garbage!" Ryoko snarled.<br>"What, you didn't hear me?" Washu shrugged her shoulders, "Deaf to boot, boy I really messed up when I made you…PATHETIC!" Ryoko disappeared then reappeared with her blade at Washu's throat. Jerren moved towards them, hilt in hand, but Washu signaled him to back away.  
>"Say that one more time," Ryoko whispered in her ear, "and find out what happens to that little neck of yours!"<br>"You know when I made you; free will was one of the extras I threw in just for the heck of it. Thinking and making your own decisions. Ah, an ambitious experiment, but I can see that you are just a tool bent to Kagato's will, obeying his every command without a thought of your own. It saddens me to be honest."  
>Washu raised her hand in front of Ryoko's face. Uncurling her fingers, three small gems glittered in the light. Ryoko could not take her eyes off them.<br>"Are they…what I think they are?" Her voice was hoarse with emotion.  
>"That's right Ryoko; your power gems that you lost so long ago. Fortunately, they very recently came back into my possession." Washu smiled looking at the light hawk sword in Jerren's hand, three gems the lesser. "The only reason you haven't turned on Kagato yet is because you lacked your gems to overpower him. Here…they are yours!"<br>Ryoko hesitated but only for a second. Snatching the gems from Washu's outstretched hand; she absorbed them into her skin.  
>"I am complete again…" Ryoko crowed, "Yes, I can feel the full extent of my power flowing within my body!" Turning her attention to Kagato, Ryoko flung Washu away into Jerren's waiting embrace as he plucked her from midair, and pointed her sword in her old masters direction.<br>"I'm no longer your whipping girl, Kagato! Now I'm the one giving the orders around here."  
>Kagato laughed; the sound echoing from the walls and making it seem like the sound came from everywhere. Ryoko slashed at the air in annoyance.<br>"Foolish girl, I will always be your master…!" Suddenly with no transition, he had Ryoko's head in his grasp. "However…in light of recent transgressions, your services are no longer required!"  
>Kagato drained the power kept in her body as she screamed and writhed in pain. The energy discharge forced the three helpless witnesses to keep their distance. The three gems, so recently returned to Washu's daughter, were unceremoniously ripped from her body, embedding themselves into Kagato's wrists, and after she was completely drained he tossed her body to the ground as if he were discarding rubbish.<br>"MARVELOUS!" He shouted in ecstasy. "WHAT EXTRAORDINARY POWER! NOW I AM THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE GALAXY…NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"  
>Jerren and Ami prepared themselves to fight Kagato as the battle for Jurai and the entire universe now rested in their hands.<p>

"Are you ready for this Ami?" Jerren activated the light hawk sword.  
>"I am…!" Ami took her vest off, folded it and gave it to Washu who sat cradling her unconscious daughter in her arms.<br>"I don't know what good it will do keeping your vest safe..." Jerren looked on mildly perplexed.  
>"Hey, it's my favourite vest! Now then, let's put this freak in his proper place once and for all!"<br>"Kick his butt!" Washu cheered.  
>"Right…!" Ami took a balanced stance beside her friend, winking at the diminutive scientist.<br>Without exchanging any words, the duo charged at their enemy.  
>With a wave of his hand Kagato generated a giant, green energy wave that crackled though the air, hurtling in their direction.<br>"Watch out!" Jerren blocked the wave with a shield of energy from his sword. Ami stumbled to halt her charge, just barely throwing a bubble field in the path of the energy wave. Waves of pressure beat at their combined fields. Laughing in gleeful malice, Kagato sent a powerful wave of energy like a blast against his enemies' shields.  
>"I…its getting stronger…!" Jerrens' leg buckled and he fell to his knee. "At this rate our barriers won't hold, we have to…."<br>Their force fields collapsed and they were sent flying, bouncing painfully along the ground before hitting the wall with a terrific thud.  
>"Man, this guy is even tougher than before!" said Jerren shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears.<br>"All that power he drained from Ryoko along with those gems has made him virtually unstoppable," replied Ami, "but we can't give up now!"  
>"Lie still children and I promise to make your end a swift one!" Kagato pointed at them and crystalline missiles shot from the walls burning a clear trail straight towards the fallen comrades. Jerren and Ami groggily stumbled to their feet and held their ground.<br>Jerren slashed several of the missiles, their pieces falling to either side of him as harmless rubble while Ami gathered her energy, releasing a wave of shining spheres towards the leftover projectiles.  
>"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Ami shouted as the bubbles slammed into the missiles, exploding on impact. Everyone present shielded their face as a barrage of debris flew in all directions. Kagato raised an eyebrow at the human girl.<br>"Why did you shout out the name of your attack?" Jerren readied himself for Kagatos next move.  
>"Um, I guess old habits are hard to break…" Ami gathered her energy.<br>"Oh right, you did that on the show…makes sense," nodded Jerren, "let's put those attacks to good use and throw everything we've got at him."  
>Jerren leapt forward leveling a mighty slash at Kagato's head. Kagato countered with a hastily formed energy sword, barely deflecting Jerren's attack. As they engaged in a vicious saber duel, Ami looked on and held back waiting for an opening to unleash her own attack. However as the battle progressed it quickly became clear that the human had the upper hand and Kagato was surprised to find himself on the defensive.<br>"How are you doing this human?" Kagato flew through the air as he tried to keep pace with his opponents' wild attack, "You never displayed such ability in our last battle."  
>"That was five day ago and things change fast," replied Jerren grinning, "What's the matter old man, can't keep up anymore?"<br>Kagato frowned at Jerren's glib jibes. "Perhaps I should even things out then..."  
>Kagato flicked his wrist towards Ryoko who was still lying unconscious in Washus' arms. She jerked free from her mother's grasp, pulled into the air like a marionette that had just had its strings plucked; her eyes shining a bright blood red, she screamed a guttural primal sound, more bestial than sentient, her mind submerged beneath Kagato's will.<br>Kagato placed his fingers on his wrist, piercing into his flesh and removed a dripping blood spattered gem. With a flick the gem disappeared. Ryoko screamed again, this time in exultation, a bright red glow pulsing from her left wrist.  
>"Now let us see how you handle this, you pitiable fools…"<br>With his new found super strength, Jerren flipped around and sprang directly at the floating Kagato punching him hard in the stomach and sending him flying into his organ, demolishing it and burying him beneath the rubble. Ryoko shot multiple energy blasts at Jerren but the light hawk wings formed around him, blocking them all. Ami then ran in front of Jerren, spinning gracefully, bubbles shot from her hands cascading at Ryoko. Snarling she dodged them and teleported from sight.  
>"Watch out Jerren, she's being controlled by Kagato," said Ami watching every corner of the room, ribbons of water vapor twirling her body, "She has been reduced to a beast like state, I don't think she is even conscious."<br>"Ah, I see…" replied Jerren constantly shifting his battle stance to keep an eye on every moving shadow, "With the glowing red eyes and screeching like a bat, I thought maybe she was finally warming up to us, but 'controlled' sounds...AMI!"  
>Ryoko reappeared above Ami and fell towards her with an over head strike aimed at splitting the girl in two. Jerren sprang between them engaging her blade with his own.<br>"Don't tell me you forgot about me already?" Jerren blocked Ryoko's multiple blows, "We're not done yet…!"  
>Ryoko's blows went wider with each strike and her next attack missed completely. Seeing an opening Ami shot thin strands of vapor that entwined Ryokos' limbs, immobilizing her.<br>"Jerren, aim for her left arm…" shouted Ami pointing at the glow beneath her skin, "That's where the gem is. Take it out and the shock might free her from Kagatos influence!"  
>"Got it…" Jerren flipped his wrist and took a more controlled slashing posture, "Get the gem!"<br>He then sliced her left wrist above the glow, the blade passing through her flesh as though it were made of no substance at all. The hand and gem expanded and then contracted into nothingness. Ryoko screamed shrilly at the loss of her power and slumped unconscious in the embrace of Ami's tendrils. Ami lowered her unresponsive body softly back into Washu's waiting arms.  
>"Well that takes care of one problem," said Jerren panting, "now for the other one."<p>

From under the rubble of his once grand musical organ, Kagato reemerged and flew into midair, sending debris flying in all directions. His temper roused, he turned his attention on Jerren.  
>In icy fury, Kagato raised his hand; green energy coalesced forming a blast of powerful force. Jerren did not wait for the attack, running inhumanly fast, he jumped into the air ready to attack his enemy once again. Kagato fired his blast but Jerren deflected it with a simple flick with the light hawk sword. Distracted, Kagato did not see Ami shoot glowing spheres from her hands, hitting him directly, but throwing him out of Jerrens' reach.<br>"A direct hit…!" Ami smiled.  
>Kagato teleported behind her and grabbed her neck, choking the human woman.<br>"AMI…!" Jerren cried out, scrambling towards them.  
>"I wonder what you would look like as a statue girl. Let's find out?""<br>Spreading from her neck, her body began to turn to stone.  
>"J…Je…Jerr…en!" she croaked in desperation, her body becoming less responsive with each passing second. Jerren charged into Kagato stabbing him in the neck. Kagato staggered away, dropping Ami. Jerren dropped his sword clasping Ami close to him.<br>"Are you ok, Ami?" Jerren asked softly. Ami's body began return to its original state.  
>"Yes...Yes I am!" replied Ami rubbing her sore throat, "My goodness, that was a close call…"<br>Just then Kagato strode behind Jerren, casting his shadow over them.  
>"Jerren, WATCH OUT!" Ami shouted as Kagato grabbed him by the head.<br>"I have had enough of you boy," Kagato squeezed Jerren's head, "This time you will die by my hands!" Kagato sent volts of electricity coruscating though his body and Jerren screamed in agony. His body flailed uselessly in his enemies iron grip.  
>Ami scooped the light hawk sword into her hand, fumbling with the hilt as her body still wasn't fully recovered from the petrifaction it went through a moment ago. Activating it, a powerful shock doubled the young woman over. Reaching out she grabbed Kagato's robes and the painful shock passed into his body, surprising him, and Jerren fell free from his hold. Furious, Kagato recovered himself and grabbed them both by their necks, holding their bodies free from the ground their struggles to no avail as his grip was too tight.<br>"This time I will…" He growled, but before he could say another word, the light hawk sword spun off the ground through the air, activating and stabbing him through the chest.  
>"W…what…?" Kagato stumbled back, a burning feeling spreading through his body.<br>His body gave an inadvertent spasm releasing Jerren and Ami as his body began to fall apart, like sand blown by the wind.  
>"Well…done, humans," a grimace of pain replaced his smile if only for a second. "You've won…!"<br>Calm settled his features as he completely disappeared into dust.  
>"You did it, you defeated Kagato!" Washu exclaimed punching the air in triumph.<br>"We did…?" replied Jerren, stunned.  
>"We defeated the most wanted criminal in the entire galaxy and saved the whole universe!" Ami hugged Jerren laughing softly.<p>

To be continued...


	7. no need for lady seto

"Fascinating…" Washu said under her breath as the two humans celebrated their victory, "Could these children be the ones prophesied over 150,000 years ago?"  
>The force field holding Ayeka flickered and disappeared. The Princess fell sprightly to the floor where she ran to Jerren and threw herself into his arms. Jerren held her awkwardly, not sure what to make of it, or how he should react to the sudden intimacy.<br>"Oh thank you Jerren…thank you, thank you!" Ayeka exclaimed, tears welling at the corner of her eyes, a grateful smile beaming up at the face of her rescuer. "I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me!"  
>"Um…that's alright Miss Ayeka, but I don't deserve all the credit, my friend Ami helped…" Jerren indicated Ami who stood off to the side blushing at the emotional display of the Princess. Ayeka turned to Ami her demeanor turning cold.<br>"Oh...of course…" Ayeka presented a stiff formal bow to Ami. "On behalf of myself and the people of Jurai I thank you for your service to the Empire." Ayeka sounded detacched, speaking by rote rather than with any emotional sincerity.  
>"It's an honor to meet you Princess Ayeka!" Ami said politely, bowing to Ayeka.<br>Ayeka looked at her with a frown.  
>"Yes, yes..." waved Ayeka dismissively, "I…"<br>The ground heaved unsteadily under their feet and the room started to shake sending everyone stumbling to hold their balance.  
>"What's going on?" Jerren shouted as he fell to his knees. The others had not fared any better and had lost their footing, sprawling on the ground.<br>"The ship is starting to collapse in on itself!" Ami's voice cracked in fear, "We need to escape!"  
>"But how, the ship we came here in was destroyed!" Jerren pointed out.<br>"We can take my ship," answered Washu, "Ryo-Ohki is a loyal ship, all I need to do is call and she will come."  
>"RYO-OHKI! I SUMMON YOU!" Washu shouted.<br>An explosion threw everyone to the floor again.  
>"That wasn't the ship…someone is firing at us…" Ami forced herself to her feet.<p>

Outside, the Royal Imperial Navy of the Jurian fleet surrounded the crippled Soja.  
>"Kagato, you poor distracted fool…" Azuza laughed, "You…are…MINE! All ships: Fire on the Soja, NOW!"<br>A barrage of laser fire engulfed the mammoth ship.  
>A vessel on par with Soja suddenly appeared between the fleet and the damaged ship. The mysterious new ship had sharp diamond like edges protruding from a red cylindrical sphere in the center. The ships stopped their deadly cavalcade.<br>"Who is that?" Misaki cried in surprise.  
>"It doesn't matter…KEEP FIRING!"<br>The new participant in the unfolding space drama took the brief respite of fire to fly close to the Soja. But as the lasers burst the space around the ship, it spun wildly before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.  
>A few seconds later the Soja exploded.<br>Azuza laughed in triumph at the demise of his old enemies' flagship.  
>"And what of Ayeka?" Misaki asked her husband.<br>Azuza's victory dance froze mid celebration at his wife's words.  
>"Oh…!" He croaked.<p>

"Why did Soja blow up like that?" Jerren asked curiously, "It was blowing up even before those other ships started shooting."  
>"Kagato died," replied Washu, "So the ship went with him since they were bound together. I told you about that before, you really should pay attention, you know…"<br>"Oh, I see! Well at least we're safe now. Ryo-Ohki teleported us off the Soja in the nick of time." Jerren patted the ships wall. A sound like a proud meow reverberated throughout the corridors of the ship.  
>"What was that?" Ayeka shivered.<br>"Oh, just Ryo-Ohki saying you're welcome." Washu grinned at the Princess, who flinched.  
>"So little Washu, um, where are we going?" Ami asked the diminutive scientist.<br>"Well, I thought I'd drop you three back on Jurai…" Washu looked at some monitors. "Unfortunately we have to take the long way around because of that fleet, but don't worry; I'll get you home safe and sound." Washu grinned. Turning away, she strode over to Ryoko who was suspended in a clear tube of fluid. Gingerly she reached up and placed her hand on the glass, before turning her attention back to the ships monitors.  
>Jerren found a seat and slumped into it. Ami walked up and sat beside him placing her head on his shoulder in weariness and Jerren covered her hand with his own.<br>Ayeka watched the comrades with eyes slit in anger, before huffing and leaving the room, head held high.

An hour later Ryo-Ohki landed on Jurai, her cloaking system hiding their approach from the sensors set around the Planet, Azuza and Misaki's castle a mere stone's throw from their location with no-one the wiser. Slowly they disembarked the ship with the exception of Washu who waited on the gang plank.  
>"So is she going to, you know...be ok?" Ami asked concerned, her last sight of Ryoko still unconscious with her missing left hand a stark reminder of the harrowing battle mere hours before.<br>"She'll be fine," replied washu "She just needs rest."  
>"But, what about her hand…?" Jerren held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.<br>"It's healing right now." Washu brought up a screen showing Ryoko in her tank.  
>"Oh my, it IS healing!" Ami watched the limb regenerate in front of her eyes. The stump grew digits that formed her left hand and in moments was completely restored to its original state. Jerren, Ami, and Ayeka gasped at the sudden restoration.<br>"So this creature has the ability to regenerate; that is new," said Ayeka shrewdly, "But where are you taking her? You do know there is a 300 million credit bounty on her head?"  
>"Yes, I know, but she is my…daughter." Washu rolled the unfamiliar word around her mouth. "We'll go somewhere she can heal in peace. I'll see you guys again when the time is right, till then, take care." The ship then shut its doors and blurred and was gone.<p>

Meanwhile inside the castle, Azuza and Misaki were drinking saki out of blue crystal cups and making fun of Jerren and Ami, their sorrow at their daughter's apparent demise had gotten them started on a truly legendary bender.  
>"Hey M…Misaki, who…who am I…?" Azuza said unevenly as he stumbled out from his chair: "Riches and power, now that's some motivation right there…!" Azuza gave a semblance of being excited, waving his hands in the air before doubling over in laughter and falling to his knees.<br>Misaki laughed so hard that she fell from her chair, pulling herself back into her seat with difficulty.  
>"That is the boy…9631!" Misaki giggled as she got up as unsteadily as her husband had and did an impression of Ami.<br>"Don't underestimate us, for we make a lethal combination!" Misaki struggled to keep a straight face.  
>"You are 0254!" laughed Azuza.<br>"Got it in one," replied Misaki her grin fading, "I wonder if they suffered much."  
>"Maybe…" Azuza thought before solemnly declaring, "Well they did provide an excellent, if brief diversion..."<br>Just then Ayeka burst through the door and ran into her parents arms.  
>"Mommy…Daddy! I am home, Jerren saved me from Kagato!"<br>"I helped…" Ami grumbled at the Princesses continued slights.  
>Azuza and Misaki spat out there saki in disbelief as those they believed dead walked boldly into the room.<br>"T…they made it," Misaki spluttered in shock, "But…but how?"  
>Azuza stared at his cup blearily in suspicion and set it aside.<br>A woman with a pale complexion, long black hair and emerald eyes, strode purposefully into the room. Her robe was an elegant Japanese design in pale rose and lily shades. A cape adorned her shoulders framing a regal figure. Her name was Funaho Misaki Jurai.  
>"My goodness what a meeting," said Funaho, "I never thought I would be so happy to see the back of the Tenju estate…"<br>"Aunt Funaho…!" Ayeka ran to the woman and hugged her tightly, eyes wet with tears.  
>"What is wrong my niece?" Funaho held Ayeka tenderly, "Did something happen while I was away?"<br>"Yes," replied Ayeka, "I was at the mercy of S-class criminal Kagato for six days!"  
>"Kagato you say?" Funaho expressed her concern, "Did he hurt you in any way?"<br>"No…but he did manage to get some information regarding Tsunami. It is alright though because my bodyguard Jerren rescued me and killed him."  
>"I helped beat him too!" Ami snapped shortly. Ayeka stared icily at Ami but nodded curtly.<br>"You mean these two…humans? My goodness, they ARE human…they defeated Kagato? How interesting…" Funaho addressed the pair, "Who are you?"  
>Ami walked over to Funaho and introduced herself.<br>"Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno Anderson from Earth; please may I learn your name?"  
>"I am Lady Funaho Misaki Jurai and I am first lady to the misaki said you were from Earth?"<br>Ami nodded.  
>"Along with that young man over there…?" Funaho looked at Jerren.<br>Jerren then introduced himself.  
>"Lady Funaho," Jerren bowed, "My name is Jerren brandon Gregory. It is an honour to meet you."<br>"Pray tell, how did the two of you end up here on Jurai?" Lady Funaho walked gracefully to the throne dais, unclasping her cape and laying it over the throne before seating herself next to her husband who suddenly tried to sit taller. Misaki self-consciously attempted the same. Ayeka demurely sat herself at her aunt's feet.  
>"Well, you see," Jerren began, "We came to this planet as slaves and exiles along with the other people from Mercury. I'm Princess Ayeka's slave, although, um, I got a promotion to bodyguard, I guess, and Ami is a seamstress for the royal family."<br>"Ah I see!" Funaho clapped in understanding, "Captured on Mercury you were outside the protection of Earths slave restriction zone. Hmm, But defeating an S-rank criminal like Kagato? That is something I would very much like to hear about."  
>"Well…I did have this..." Jerren pulled out the master key sword.<br>Silence hung in the room thick and heavy.  
>"Y...You can wield the Light Hawk sword?" Funaho's composure broke for a second in shock. The three nobles shot looks to each other that could not be misread. Azuza and Misaki sobered up measurably. Ayeka nodded, smiling at Jerren.<br>"But this boy is not even Jurain let alone a member of the royal family!" Azuza stated.  
>"It is impossible!" said Misaki, deep in thought. "How can the sword respond to him if he is not a part of our lineage? Did we miss something?"<br>"Hey I'm as stumped as you are," Jerren offered, "but like I keep saying I'm just glad it works. It impaled Kagato a second before he would have snapped our necks. We owe this sword our lives several times over."  
>Ami thought better of revealing her powers to the Emperor and Empresses. Her powers might grant her a secret advantage that might come in handy at an opportune moment.<br>"Oh, that reminds me, since we have returned Princess Ayeka safe and sound and Kagato is dead, we can now get the rewards you promised us, right?"  
>"Rewards…what rewards?" Funaho now concerned, turned to her husband, "What is the girl talking about?"<br>Azuza and Misaki slumped into their seats and drank more saki.  
>"I have no idea," replied Misaki into her cup, "She must be imagining things…"<br>"Oh stop playing around," Ami chuckled, thinking that Misaki was being coy. "You know what you promised us. Making us wealthy nobles in your kingdom..."  
>"With vast political power and influence AND control over your royal guards and military," Jerren chimed in to Misaki's dismay, "Don't forget that!"<br>Funaho turned her head to regard Azuza and Misaki with an icy expression making the two nobles shrink even further into their seats.  
>"Did you actually promise all of this and while I was away at an important meeting?" Azuza and Misaki turned their faces away for a second and took another sip of their saki.<br>"I assure you we have no idea what they are talking about," Azuza blustered. "I would guess that the battle with Kagato must have damaged their minds or something."  
>"Stop playing dumb," snapped Ami, getting serious, "You gave us your word that you would reward us if, and only if, we stopped Kagato from attacking Jurai; if we returned the Princess safely. So why are you denying it now?"<br>Funaho turned her attention back to Azuza and Misaki with an even colder look.  
>"Well…answer her question!" Funaho ordered crisply, "Did you promise…or not?"<br>Misaki unable to look at her sisters' face any longer threw her cup away and admitted the truth.  
>"Alright, it was a flat out lie! We thought they were so over their heads that we said we would give them whatever they wanted. We never expected them to come back, well, ALIVE!"<br>"Well they ARE back," said Funaho gesturing at the indignant humans, "Kagato is dead and both they, along with Ayeka are alive! So the Misaki household is honour bound to make good on what you promised them." Funaho slapped her face into her palm in disbelief.  
>"I am so disgusted at you two! You know that since I rule the Misaki house, decisions and promises must be run by me before they are even uttered. What will the other houses think when we make these humans nobles of the Misaki house. You know their bias towards the human race, or have you conveniently forgotten MY heritage?"<br>"We are sorry sister," Misaki wailed in guilt and shame, "We were just having fun that is all. Please forgive us?"  
>"I am not the one you need to beg forgiveness from sister," Funaho rose from her seat and walked over to her sister putting her hand on Misaki's cheek, "because I am taking this matter to Lady Seto!"<br>"L...LADY SETO!" Azuza and Misaki said in unison, "NOT HER!"  
>Azuza and Misaki's faces turned pale and sweat started to pour down their faces.<br>Ayeka rose to her feet and walked over to Jerren's side.  
>"That is definitely a bad idea!" said Azuza holding his head in worry, "Seto is the last person we want to go to about something as controversial as this. The last time someone got on her bad side she sent that person out an airlock without a spacesuit!<br>"The last time I got into trouble, I was grounded for a year by my mother…in her royal prison!" Misaki chewed her finger nails.  
>"Who is Lady Seto?" Jerren whispered to Ayeka curiously.<br>"I've heard that person's name before," said Ami, "but only once…from Princess Sasami."  
>"Lady Seto is my grandmother," answered Ayeka watching her parents bicker. "Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai is head of the Kamiki house here on Jurai. She is a very powerful and influential political figure, well…behind the scenes that is, the power behind the throne if you will."<br>"So you're saying she is even more powerful than the Emperor and Empress?" Ami asked.  
>"Of course you silly little girl," sniped Ayeka, "She crowned my parents and gave them their positions here. Pay attention girl, my goodness!"<br>"You didn't have to say it like that." Ami pouted at Ayeka's tone.  
>"She also has a special nickname," continued Ayeka, "and it is well known around the galaxy. She is called the devil princess of Jurai."<br>"The DEVIL PRINCESS OF JURAI…!" Jerren and Ami said in unison. Azuza and Misaki both paused their pleading with Lady Funaho to look at the three whispering youngsters. After a moment they returned to groveling in front of Funaho.  
>"Why does your grandmother have such a demonic and cruel nickname like 'the devil princess of jurai'?" Ami lowered her voice again.<br>"For two reasons," replied Ayeka, "So pay attention. She is called the devil princess of Jurai because she loves to meddle in people's lives, arranging marriages for political motivations… or sometimes, just for fun.  
>"She does sound like quite the meddler...but that hardly seems like reason enough to…" Jerren leaned forward.<br>"She also has a nasty temper," Ayeka cut in, "So don't do anything to get on her bad side or you will end up...well, you do NOT want to know how you will end up!"  
>"Whoa! Well, if we do meet her sometime in the future, we'll definitely try not to get on her bad side." Jerren promised.<br>Meanwhile, Misaki was holding on to Funaho's foot as she tried to walk out of the room.  
>"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase sister," Misaki wailed as she held tight to her sister's leg, "Please don't tell mother, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"<br>Funaho shook her sister off her foot.  
>"Get yourselves ready. We leave within the hour!" Funaho left the room and shut the huge doors with a slight touch. Misaki and Azuza contemplated Lady Seto's reaction to the news Funaho planned to unveil and grew pale at the thought.<br>"So do we get our rewards or not?" Jerren walked towards the shivering Emperor. Azuza pulled himself together.  
>"Not yet! Right now you are coming with us to the Mikagami."<br>"The Mikagami?" asked Ami, "Is that a ship?"  
>"Yes, it is Lady Seto's ship!" answered Ayeka, "It is a very powerful ship that has the ability to freeze all enemies in their tracks using the Genocide dance, an attack of unfathomable power. I will leave it to your imagination as to its after effects."<br>"Oh my!" replied Ami a bit shocked, "That sounds frightening!"  
>Jerren and Ami sat in silence during the flight on Azuza's ship; the Kiroto. Staring out a viewport, Jerren and Ami were completely unprepared by the appearance of the Mikagami. The ship was ring shaped, with another ring spinning inside of it. A harsh contrast of yellow and steel blue exemplified the utilitarian harshness of the military flagship of the Jurian fleet.<p>

"OH my goodness!" Ami blurted, "The size of it, it's...it's...I can't even to begin to describe my feelings about it!  
>"It's larger than Ayekas' ship…!" Jerren commented. "And it's even wider than the Soja!"<br>Ayeka scoffed in disgust, walking past the two humans as the Kiroto docked with the Mikagami.  
>"Again it is the size that impresses," Ayeka muttered rolling her eyes, "Humans!"<br>The group disembarked and walked up floating steps that somehow positioned themselves perfectly underfoot. When they reached the uppermost platform a lady with a cloth veil covering her face and wearing the uniform of a servile functionary waited patiently for them.  
>"Mistress Seto has been expecting you…" the woman bowed respectfully. "Please follow me." Without waiting for assent, the woman walked steadily up another set of floating steps. Following after the retreating servant the group was led into a large empty chamber. Once the last person entered, the room sealed itself and a flash of light enveloped the party.<br>Blinking smartly, Jerren and Ami looked in wonder as the insides of the Mikagami were revealed. A landscape of trees and frolicking animals dotted a landscape larger than the ship's hull could possibly have contained. The sky was bright blue as the sun shone its warm rays over the land.  
>"It's just like Ayeka's ship!" said Jerren, "Her ship had the exact same thing inside with all the nature and stuff."<br>"This is...unbelievable…and truly fascinating," Ami gawked at the ship, running her fingers over the living wood that formed the walls, "To fit an entire systemic ecosystem inside a spaceship is...is…"  
>"Is what?" Ayeka snapped, "Say what you want to say without stuttering like some brain addled primate."<br>"It defies the convention of third dimensional space; your race must be extremely advanced technologically to put even the fundamentals of such a mathematical theorem into practical application."  
>"…And that surprises you?" Ayeka smarmily waved, "The citizens of Jurai are an intelligent and sophisticated people…unlike you primitive humans!"<br>Amy bridled at the Princesses words, but held her tongue.  
>The woman led them up through the wooded area into an alcove that led into a vast hallway of the ships main interior where three people waited while a fourth was speaking.<br>Funaho stooped beside an elegant and stern woman whispering quietly in her ear. As the party entered she stood formally and moved to stand slightly behind the commanding central figure.

A woman with pale skin and purple hair stood on the left near Funaho. Immaculately dressed and presented, her name was Minaho Masaki Jurai, first daughter of Prince Yosho and Lady Seto's most trusted intelligence officer.  
>The man on the right had brown hair kept tightly kempt in a pony tail. He wore a rich if casual outfit as befit a noble, comfortable of his position in the presence of the unofficial leader of the Jurain Empire. His name was Harada and not much was known of him.<br>The lady in the middle was sitting in an incredibly ornate red velvet chair with what looked like gold fixtures, waving a small fan at an inscrutable face framed by lime green hair. With her pale skin wrapped in an impeccable pink and white Kimono, it would have been easy to underestimate the reclining woman, until you noticed her flashing violet eyes that bespoke steel earned through uncountable trials, eyes that missed nothing. Her name was Seto Kamiki Jurai.

"My lady, your guests have arrived!" Minaho stated more for the guests benefit than Lady Seto's, in order to let them know they now had the Lady Sovereigns full attention. Seto rose from her chair and turned her gaze on them.  
>"Ah good, welcome all of you, welcome to my Mikagami!" Seto gestured signifying the ship. Jerren and Ami stayed at the back of the group as the formal greetings began, but once Lady Seto locked her eyes on them her gaze never wavered as she smiled.<br>"And these must be the two heroes that I have heard so much about," she said as she waved her fan slowly, "Come closer so that I may better inspect the ones who saved my granddaughter."  
>Jerren and Ami suddenly found a clear line between the throne and themselves. Gulping the pair buried their nervousness and walked steadily towards the imposing dais. Walking forward, Ami took the chance to study the woman that caused so much fear in the rulers of the Empire. When Seto unflinchingly returned her gaze Ami flushed and looked down.<br>"Whoa," Jerren exclaimed quietly as he looked on Lady Seto's features, "For someone who's supposed to be a grandmother she sure is beautiful!"  
>Ami sent icy daggers from her eyes, making Jerren feel an itch in the small of his back.<br>"Uh, not as beautiful as you, Ami," Jerren hastily rectified, "Naturally…!"  
>"She is beautiful in the way a viper is hypnotic to its prey, keep that in mind. This woman has a death grip on the politics of entire planets in a vast Intergalactic Empire..." Ami then bowed her head before Seto.<br>"Greetings Lady Seto, I am Ami Mizuno Anderson and it is a pleasure to meet someone of your high royal station, your majesty!" Ami said in a respectful manner.  
>"The pleasure is all mine," Seto replied, "You may raise your head young lady." Ami looked up.<br>"I have heard that you are a seamstress for the Misaki house, and with the high praise from my granddaughter Sasami…I am led to believe a designer of most exquisite taste as well." Lady Seto folded her fan tapping it on her palm, "I must say I would not mind trying some of your ensembles myself."  
>"Your majesty I would be honored," Ami blushed, "I would love to personally design something for you."<br>Lady Seto turned to Jerren.  
>"And what is your name young man?"<br>Jerren bowed and introduced himself.  
>"Hello, uh, your majesty, my name is Jerren!"<br>"Well it is nice to meet you Jerren," Seto smiled, "Lady Funaho has informed me that you wield the light hawk sword. Regardless of any other factor, that is indeed, a most impressive feat."  
>"Um, th…thank you Lady Seto." Jerren stammered rubbing his neck. "I have it right here if you want it…uh, no-one seemed to want to take it back."<br>Jerren took out the sword and activated it, waving a few arcs before deactivating it and holding the hilt towards Lady Seto. Hesitantly she reached out and tenderly touched the contours of the hilt.  
>"Well, well, a demonstration before my very eyes," Seto said astonished, "And so humble to so willingly offer up the most coveted weapon in the Empire. I heard that with the help of this sword, you and Ami vanquished Kagato; a truly formidable villain…keep it Jerren, I am sure you will need it again."<br>Lady Seto pushed the hilt back into Jerren's hand.  
>"Thank you, your majesty, we owe our gratitude to this sword, it has saved our lives many times..."<br>"And, I suspect, it will again…" Lady Seto said.  
>"If it's not too forward I do have one question concerning you though Lady Seto."<br>"A question about me…? My, how flattering," Lady Seto nodded, "what is it you wish to know?"  
>"Well...If you're Ayeka's grandmother, then how is it you look like you're in your late twenties?"<br>"Oh my age," replied seto, "well if you must know, I am a little over 5000 years old, does that help?"  
>"Oh well, that's not...wait, what...over 5000?"<br>"Did she just say that she was over 5000?" Ami recoiled.  
>"Why does that surprise you…?" Ayeka chuckled walking casually past the flabbergasted pair. "I cannot help but laugh at the expressions on your faces. But…I think I see why you are surprised; we do not age the same way you humans do, our life spans can extend for centuries, even millenniums, unlike a human who only lives for about 100 years."<br>"I am sorry for interrupting my lady, but we did come here to talk about the matter at hand regarding everyone here..."  
>"No apologies necessary, Lady Funaho," replied Seto waved her hand, "I was so entertained I almost forgot myself. Please proceed…"<br>"Yes my lady," Funaho walked forward. "Well as I told you before, this young man and woman saved Jurai from Kagato."  
>"So I heard," Lady Seto waved her fan, "The holy council of Jurai told me five days ago about my granddaughter's abduction at the hands of that madman. I was preparing a battle fleet strong enough to stop him but another fleet of space pirates chose that moment to wreak havoc in sector 3157-k. I could not resist...having a 'word' with them."<br>"Of course my lady," Funaho pulled her lips back into a cold smile, "Kagato probably planned it that way."  
>"Yes I know," Seto shrugged, "I detest pirates more than anything, a well known fact that a monster like Kagato would be a fool not to take advantage of…but please continue..." Funaho bowed her head in compliance.<br>"Well as I was saying, this boy and girl saved Jurai and Princess Ayeka's life in the process. The problem lies in what Azuza and Misaki promised them if they came back victorious. They promised political power as nobles in the Misaki house, authority over the royal guards and militia as well as vast riches, all apparently meant as a cruel jest, but sanctioned as an official verbal contract by the recording made in the local surveillance archive."  
>"Oh really...?" Minaho nodded in affirmation and Seto turned her attention to both Azuza and Misaki with an unpleasant look on her face.<br>The pair turned their faces away from Lady Seto, shying away from her piercing gaze.  
>"I have only one thing to say about this fiasco," Seto raised herself from her throne, "Give these two heroes what you promised them.<p>

Stunned silence washed over the hall after Lady Seto's proclamation.  
>"Was I unclear?" Lady Seto fanned herself, "You will give these two what was promised them. They saved our people from destruction and on top of that they also saved my granddaughter, so we are indebted to them."<br>"Yes Milady!" Lord Azuza sighed in defeat.  
>"Yes Mother!" Misaki grumbled, bowing her head.<br>"You mean we get our reward? AWESOME…!" Jerren leaned forward as Ami looked on wide eyed over his shoulder. Turning, Jerren swept Ami into a hug and swung her around as they both laughed happily. Lady Seto coughed and raised her hand slapping her fan to gain the enthusiastic celebrants attention.  
>"A moment if you please while I clarify, before you may claim your prize you must do two things to qualify."<br>"What things?" Ami's expression sobered as Jerren lowered her gently to the ground.  
>"Oh, nothing particularly arduous, in fact you will probably find it more…tedious than anything. After all, you are to be nobles in the Jurian court, so it only stands to reason that you learn the rules and etiquette of the game you are choosing to play. Would I be correct in assuming you know little to nothing of our culture and politics?"<br>Jerren and Ami looked at each other before nodding.  
>"If you are going to be political figures you must know how and when to act in Jurai's interest. It would also be beneficial to learn something of our history as well…and Azuza will be more than happy to teach you the finer points of Jurian nobility."<br>"WHAT…?" Azuza stiffened, "Lady Seto, you cannot be serious! I am the Emperor…!"  
>"I am most serious," replied Seto, "As of this moment I strip the title of Emperor from you, temporarily, and reassign you as tutor to our newest noble assets. I want you to give this matter your full attention Lord Azuza!"<br>"W...what is the meaning of this?" Azuza paled at Lady Seto's words, "You demote me to a simple errand boy?"  
>Lady Seto held Azuza's eyes with a steely gaze. Azuza flinched, sweating profusely.<br>"Do you feel I am being unfair to you Lord Azuza?" Lady Seto asked smiling softly.  
>"Y...yes m...I mean no Milady…!" Azuza mumbled. Misaki chuckled.<br>"What is so amusing daughter?" Seto turned to Misaki who shot up straight as though struck by lightning, "You are also stripped of your title temporarily. Lady Funaho will rule the Empire until further notice."  
>"What…But WHY?" Misaki protested.<br>"Your involvement in this fiasco has caused me to seriously question your judgment; do not push this matter further lest you make it a permanent demotion…daughter!"  
>"W...WHAT? B...But that is NOT FAIR Mother!" Misaki cried.<br>"Not fair? Was it "not fair" when you gave these humans false promises and sent them on a suicide mission? Do not debate to me what is and is not fair. I am being most lenient with you, child!" Misaki looked away from her mother's demanding gaze.  
>"You will train them in our battle style so that they may defend the Empire; I leave their martial training in your hands!"<br>"Y…you want me to train them in Jurian martial arts. But those are closely guarded techniques that…"  
>"…You will now train our newest nobles in the use of. Do I make myself clear?"<br>"B…but Mother…" Misaki whined.  
>"Stop complaining!" Lady Seto chided, "Simply include them in your daughters training regimen. With no royal responsibilities you have plenty of time to bring their abilities up to speed…"<br>Ayeka smiled at the pronouncement looking at Jerren, and then frowned when she realized it also included Ami.  
>"Y…yes Mother!" Misaki slumped, pouting. Lady Seto turned her attention back to Jerren and Ami.<br>"In about a year you should be sufficiently prepared to receive your reward. Are these terms acceptable to you?" Lady Seto gestured for them to speak their minds.  
>"A full year of training both physical and mental," Ami rubbed her chin, "Well I do love to learn new things so this might be an interesting experience."<br>"Yeah, we get to learn Jurian martial arts. That sounds so cool!" Jerren pumped his fist as Ami shook her head.  
>"Then you are all dismissed," Lady Seto waved her fan, "You may leave now."<p>

In a flash the group teleported away leaving only Seto and her two adjutants alone in the room. Minaho and Harada turned to Lady Seto.  
>"My Lady, are you sure that giving those two humans such power is really a good idea?" Minaho asked chewing her lip.<br>"Why do you ask?" Lady Seto rose from her throne and walked to a wall which shimmered and became transparent showing Azuza's ship floating in the void, slowly accelerating away from her vessel. Raising her hand she closed her fingers around the ship giving the illusion of holding it in her grasp. In the span of seconds it was gone leaving only the stars.  
>Harada walked to Seto's side as she lowered her hand.<br>"Well for one thing, they beat Kagato. He may have been a madman but you cannot deny he was powerful. A full armada might not have been enough to stop him…"  
>"Yes and that is why I held our position until I could determine the best place and time to attack, even if it had meant Jurai's and my granddaughters extinction." Seto stared into space. "A reputation can be quite useful in obscuring certain truths from those who do not need to know them…"<br>"…and that boy can wield the light hawk sword; the most troubling development of all…"  
>Minaho nodded at Harada's assessment.<br>"…A human who can use Jurai's most powerful weapon? Not to mention the girl's ability to control and manipulate water like a Mercurian scout. Though I noticed she chose not share her little secret. She was like a closed book compared to her companion."  
>"Ah, yes. She is shrewd, that one…but naive. Keep a close eye on her Minaho, she could prove dangerous if not controlled properly." Lady Seto smiled.<br>"So it raises some concerns. What if they are the ones foretold in the...prophecy?" Harada almost whispered.  
>"I well know of the prophecy," said Seto turning away from the view as it shimmered back into a solid wall, "How Jurai will one day be destroyed by people from the ancient kingdom, but it does not have to happen."<br>"Milady, what do you mean?" Minaho placed her fingers on her lips.  
>"If we can successfully assimilate them into Jurain society, then in time they will see us as their benefactors rather than as their oppressors."<br>"But what if that fails?" Harada asked."In trying to out-maneuver the prophecy, what if we are fulfilling it?"  
>"If all else fails we have a guardian who watches over us. Tsunami will stop them if they prove to be a true threat."<br>Lady Seto walked towards the door followed by her aides.  
>"In the meantime we have much work to do…!"<br>The door snapped shut behind them.

End of arc 1!


End file.
